


House of Mirrors

by chimwonshik



Series: House of Blossoms [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Model Wonshik, One Night Stands, POV Hakyeon, POV Hongbin, Prostitute Hongbin, Slow Burn, Tailor Hakyeon, Tailor Taekwoon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimwonshik/pseuds/chimwonshik
Summary: When Hakyeon meets Hongbin at a New Year party thrown by his best friend, he can’t believe his luck when the man wants to take him home. But Hongbin’s profession proves difficult to swallow and Hakyeon isn’t sure his principles can be swayed.





	1. Chapter 1

When Taekwoon ignored Wonshik’s objections and decided to throw a party to welcome the New Year, he hadn’t quite understood what an undertaking it would turn out to be. If he had, he and Wonshik would be spending a quiet night in bed – though perhaps _quiet_ wasn’t the best choice of words – and a glance over his shoulder at his boyfriend’s narrowed eyes indicates Wonshik is having similar thoughts.

The main goal of the party was to get Wonshik to socialise but so far, the attempt has just resulted in him following Taekwoon around like a lost puppy. He’d tried to leave him with Hakyeon and Sanghyuk, Taekwoon’s closest friends and work colleagues, but Wonshik wasn’t having it. He still hasn’t warmed up to Hakyeon after his attempts at separating them and Taekwoon still can’t be wholly comfortable leaving him with Hyuk. Four months have passed since finding out he hadn’t been the only one enjoying Wonshik’s services and it’s something he still hasn’t managed to let go of despite his attempts to hide it.

Four months. It’s only been three months since the weekend where they’d reunited after Wonshik left his job behind, but Taekwoon has already moved in. He almost laughs when he remembers his futile attempts to take things slow. Wonshik had assumed they would immediately begin living together and it had taken the better part of an evening to explain to him why that wasn't a good idea. Of course, he'd taken offence when Taekwoon said they didn't know if their relationship would work out and they should at least try being a normal couple before they took such a big step.

He'd managed to last until the end of November when he could no longer argue Wonshik's point that he spent more time at his place than his own. Adapting to Wonshik’s lifestyle – and curbing some of his more lavish arrangements – had taken a few adjustments despite Wonshik insisting he didn't need to contribute, but he can't deny how wonderful it feels to wake up to him every morning, either gazing down at him or dozing by his side, and being able to call it home.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

Wonshik is at his shoulder, glaring towards the door, though Taekwoon is distracted by his artfully wild blue hair. He's grown it out a bit since quitting his old job and the new colour, along with the style, packs Taekwoon's head with cotton wool, permeated only by the thought of tangling his fingers in it as he sinks to his knees in front of him.

Shaking himself back to reality – knowing there will be plenty of time to bring his imagination to life later – he follows Wonshik's gaze to Hongbin shrugging off his coat by the door.

"I invited him."

"Why? _How?_ " Wonshik demands, panic already building.

"I thought it would be good to have at least one of your friends here, and seeing as he's the only one I know, I took his number from your phone."

Wonshik's eyebrows draw closer and closer together as he listens. "Hongbin isn't my friend," he huffs.

Taekwoon places his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders in an attempt to placate him, lowering his voice in case of any curious ears. "He gave my cock one suck. I'm sure he's given you quite a few more. Anyway, I like him."

" _Excuse me?_ "

Taekwoon pecks him on the lips and turns to collect Hongbin's coat from him, feeling heat rise in his cheeks as he approaches despite himself. He's seen Hongbin a handful of times since the threesome he'd used to provoke Wonshik four months ago, but the playful gleam in Hongbin's eyes seems to be shining brighter than ever, indicating he hasn't forgotten about it either.

"Glad you could make it," Taekwoon greets, accepting his coat and allowing himself a quick glance at Hongbin's outfit.

There’s nothing remarkable about it, just jeans and a t-shirt, but with Hongbin, it had swiftly become apparent that most of his allure rests in his poise. And in the radiant smile that he flashes at Taekwoon as he quips, "It wouldn't be a party without me." It never fails to dazzle him – not that he'll ever admit it to his boyfriend.

The man oozes a roguish charm that always draws people in, whether willing or not, and he’s a compulsive, but harmless, flirt – though Wonshik grows sour whenever Hongbin is brought up, somehow believing he’s a rival for Taekwoon's affections. He's tried to put him at ease on many occasions, but Wonshik still insists on demonstrating who he belongs to whenever Hongbin is present. Not that Taekwoon is complaining.

"Where's Wonshik?" Hongbin asks, running a casual hand through his dark auburn hair.

"He's..." Taekwoon glances over his shoulder and catches a flash of his boyfriend's blue mane as he ducks behind the pillar partially blocking the view beside the kitchen. "He's hiding," he finishes with a sigh.

"Well, while he's not around to bother us, perhaps we could go somewhere a little more private," Hongbin suggests, laying a sultry tone on thick as he presses a fingertip to Taekwoon's chest and drags it down with a sly wink. "As I recall, there's something I need to finish."

Wonshik materialises at his shoulder, catching Hongbin's wrist in his fist just as his finger reaches Taekwoon's belt buckle.

Hongbin's dimples emerge seeing his plan come to fruition. "Ah, there you are! I was just telling your boyfriend I still need to finish sucking his cock," he explains, his tone of voice so jovial he could have been commenting on the weather.

"Hongbin," Wonshik greets through clenched teeth – though it’s more of a warning.

"I'll just go and put your coat on our bed. Why don't you two catch up?" Taekwoon proposes, wanting to excuse himself as fast as possible.

"Need any help?" Hongbin asks, quirking a suggestive eyebrow to match his lecherous grin; his teasing of Wonshik isn't yet over. He tries to follow but Wonshik's arm bars his path and he has to settle with mouthing, "Later," and blowing Taekwoon a cheeky kiss instead.

Wonshik's expression is thunderous, a face that Taekwoon knows all too well, and it would usually have incinerated every person in a two-mile radius but Hongbin just laughs. He always does whenever he’s the focus of Wonshik's rage, a quirk of their unique brand of friendship. Even though Wonshik tries to deny any such thing exists, Taekwoon believes he’s actually quite fond of the other man and would probably dispose of a body for him if he asked – though he'd bellyache non-stop while he did it of course.

"Behave, gentlemen," Taekwoon murmurs before turning on his heel. He pauses for a moment at the bedroom door, just managing to catch Hongbin as he asks, "So, how's married life treating you?" and he turns the handle while shaking his head.

Of course to Hongbin, with his carefree spirit and ridiculously high libido, being in a relationship would be his idea of a ball and chain. Though Taekwoon really wishes he wouldn't put ideas into Wonshik's head. He'll probably wake up tomorrow morning on a flight to Canada for their wedding. His boyfriend may have taken a while to come to terms with how he felt about him, but once he commits to something, he throws himself into it with all his heart.

In their bedroom, he drops Hongbin's coat onto their mammoth bed amongst the other guests' and stands in the quiet for a moment to catch his breath.

Hongbin's teasing is something Wonshik is going to have to get used to because they’re going to be seeing a lot more of him. He'd been Wonshik's closest friend while they were working together, however much Wonshik likes to dispute it, and since Wonshik has quit, they've grown – even further – apart. Taekwoon had confided in Hongbin about his boyfriend’s lack of social life when he'd called to invite him to the party and he'd been more than eager to reconnect.

When Taekwoon re-emerges from the bedroom, he spies Wonshik in the kitchen with Hongbin, the other man's arm slung around his shoulders as his boyfriend tries to inch away. His pleading gaze tugs at Taekwoon, but Hakyeon corners him before he can go to his rescue.

"Who the hell is that?" his colleague asks, voice hushed and gaze glued to Hongbin pouring himself a cocktail in the kitchen, Wonshik still attempting to edge away as the other man clings onto his wrist.

"He's... He lives down the hall." Taekwoon doesn't know why he lies. Maybe to avoid Hakyeon's inevitable judgemental stare? Or maybe a part of him is worried that the other guests will find out about Hongbin's profession and then begin to question how he could possibly be an acquaintance of Taekwoon's – in turn bringing Wonshik under scrutiny. That’s the last thing he needs what with him having not long landed his first modelling job.

"Sexy _and_ loaded," Hakyeon approves, eyeing him up and down.

Taekwoon wonders how long it will take him to put two and two together.

Hongbin looks up, their gaze meeting, before it slides to Hakyeon beside him as if he'd heard their conversation. His teeth sink into his bottom lip in an alluring smile, dimples blossoming.

 _Oh no._ Taekwoon thinks. _That cannot happen._

"Introduce me," Hakyeon orders, a flicker of heat in his eyes.

"I–I—" he stutters, an excuse eluding him, but Hongbin renders it unnecessary when he saunters towards them with the grace of a wildcat, Wonshik in tow.

"Who's your friend?" the man in question asks, gaze roving over Hakyeon's body with a voracity so tangible that Taekwoon feels as if his own clothes are peeling off, let alone Hakyeon's. It’s the same look he'd been greeted with during the session he'd booked, an expression that’s been well practiced on his clients.

"Hongbin Hakyeon, Hakyeon Hongbin," Wonshik introduces without a pause, grabbing Taekwoon's arm and dragging him away.

"Wonshik!" he hisses.

His boyfriend pulls him round to face him, bare inches away. "Don't leave me alone with him," he whines with accusing eyes.

"It's just Hongbin," Taekwoon chuckles, placing a soothing hand on his cheek.

" _Exactly_ ," Wonshik points out, though he leans into his touch.

"He means well," he replies, but Wonshik isn’t convinced.

"He means to get in your pants!"

"No, I think he has his eye on Hakyeon," he says, glancing over his shoulder at the two men who are already looking much too cosy.

"Well, it had better stay there," Wonshik grumbles, following Taekwoon's gaze with narrowed eyes.

"You've got nothing to worry about," Taekwoon assures him.

His boyfriend continues to glare at Hongbin. "I know what he's like. Once he sets his sights on someone, he has to have them. He's not finished with you yet, not when he got so close."

Taekwoon slaps him on the chest. "Stop being so dramatic! You just make it too easy for him to provoke you. Now, go on. Mingle," he orders, pushing him towards a cluster of three women who Taekwoon knows from the next department over at work.

Wonshik’s glance over his shoulder is like an appeal for help, but his whole façade transforms in a single moment when he approaches them, becoming the epitome of charm and grace, the perfect host. Taekwoon absorbs the warm glow he radiates, unsurprised by the people it draws to him. It’s something that had first enticed him too, after all.

While Wonshik is occupied, Taekwoon is quick to seek out Sanghyuk.

"Don't tell Hakyeon what Hongbin does for a living," he whispers in his ear when he finds him on one of the sofas.

"Are you telling me quick before I put my foot in it?" he asks, a teasing smile lingering about his lips as he sips his drink.

Taekwoon can't help but grimace at the cheeky dig.

Unsurprisingly, it doesn't take Wonshik long to sidle back to him, squeezing onto the seat beside him and clasping his hand in his.

"Do you think he'd let me take him home?" Hyuk asks, gazing at Hongbin almost wistfully as they watch his interaction with Hakyeon.

"No. He's already chosen his prey for the night," says Wonshik, the least concerned out of the three of them now that Hongbin is paying his boyfriend no attention. He actually seems to be quite enjoying the turn of events.

"They're not going home together," Taekwoon says, adamant.

Wonshik laughs at his insistence. "I think they are," he replies, nodding to Hongbin who’s just pressed his hand to the wall beside Hakyeon's head.

"Doesn't he get enough at work?" Taekwoon grumbles.

"Hongbin can never have enough," Wonshik says, darkly.

Taekwoon knows his boyfriend is talking from experience but he doesn't want any more details than that.

"Anyway, Hakyeon's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle it," Wonshik continues, doing nothing for Taekwoon’s frown.

Unfortunately, his duties as a host beckon him, dividing his attention between so many things that he soon loses track of Hakyeon’s whereabouts. At one point, he even escapes his mind entirely.

The only lull in his responsibilities comes when it’s time for the New Year countdown. Wonshik is at his side, holding his hand with a real smile on his lips. Not the smile that he displays to strangers and people he’s trying to please, but the smile that’s reserved only for him, one that fills his eyes with light and infuses Taekwoon with a total sense of peace – and weak knees.

His boyfriend’s mouth moves in slow motion as they count backwards from ten but his lips are on Taekwoon’s when the word ‘two’ has barely left his tongue. He pulls him closer as the room around them erupts when the clock strikes midnight, warmth tingling in his fingertips.

It’s the first time he's welcomed a new year with a kiss. They can finally put the turbulence of the last year behind them: he's moved in, they both have well-paying jobs (even if Wonshik's isn't as stable as he would like) and, most importantly, they’re together. It’s going to be a wonderful year.

When he pulls back, he can see the other guests celebrating out of the corner of his eye but he’s too absorbed in Wonshik to share in their merriment just yet.

"Happy New Year," he whispers.

Wonshik just hums in response, grabbing his collar to pull him in again, and Taekwoon loses himself in the eager assault. An appreciative moan vibrates in his throat when Wonshik's tongue flicks against his bottom lip and he’s glad the cheers around them are there to swallow it, though he emits a much more audible gasp when Wonshik's teeth sink into it and tug.

It’s a kiss that says _If we don't get rid of these people soon, I'm going to fuck you against the window again, spectators be damned._

"Soon," Taekwoon murmurs once he's extracted his bottom lip from between Wonshik's teeth, placing a hand on his chest.

Though ‘soon’ doesn’t turn out to be as soon as Wonshik had no doubt hoped. It’s about half an hour until guests start to filter out and they spend their time collecting coats and thanking them for coming.

While Taekwoon is dealing with his department head and his wife, he catches sight of Wonshik handing Hakyeon and Hongbin their coats. The sexual tension radiating between the two of them is thick enough to choke on and Wonshik seems all too happy to be getting rid of them. But Taekwoon knows Hakyeon is thirty seconds from finding out Hongbin doesn’t live a few doors down and the time has come for the truth to be revealed.

He ushers his boss towards the door with just enough restraint to keep it from looking like he’s pushing an eject button, and intercepts Hakyeon before he can leave.

"You can't go home with him," he whispers, pulling Hakyeon aside by his arm.

"What?" Hakyeon laughs. “You think I’m going to turn _that_ down?” he asks, glancing at Hongbin leaning against the wall while he waits for him.

"He—" Taekwoon swallows hard and lowers his voice. "He worked with Wonshik. He still works there."

" _WHAT?_ " Hakyeon snarls, wrenching his arm from Taekwoon’s grasp as he steps back.

Taekwoon quails. "Keep it down!" he pleads.

"You're telling me he's a _prostitute?_ " he hisses. "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"I didn't want you to make a scene," he answers, trying not to glance at the remaining guests who are all turning to look. He just hopes that Hakyeon’s voice had been low enough to conceal a certain word.

"Well, good job with that," he snaps, turning on his heel and storming away.

"Hakyeon. Hakyeon!"

He doesn’t turn round and when Hongbin reaches for him as he approaches, he leaps aside.

“ _Don’t touch me_ ,” Taekwoon hears him growl, before he thrusts his hands into his pockets and disappears into the hallway.

Hongbin’s expression sours and he strides towards Taekwoon, his glare deepening with every disgruntled step. It’s the first time Taekwoon has seen him in a bad mood.

"You're such a cockblock! I thought he knew!"

"I’m sorry! But how did I know you were going to try to go home with him?”

Hongbin runs an agitated hand through his hair, so different from the elegant gesture when he’d arrived. “What am I going to do now? Have you got any more bright ideas?” he asks, scathingly.

“ _Well_ ,” says Wonshik, nodding to Hyuk pouring himself another drink in the kitchen.

“No. You know my rule.” Hongbin huffs and zips his coat. “I’m off. Need to find someone else before this night’s entirely wasted,” he grumbles as he turns on his heel and slouches away.

“That went well,” Wonshik comments as they watch him leave, and Taekwoon tries not to glare at him. In response, his boyfriend kisses his cheek and leans to his ear to whisper, “I’ll get rid of the stragglers, so how about you go in the bathroom and get yourself ready for me?”

His teeth graze his earlobe and then he leaves before Taekwoon can answer, but it isn’t as if he’s going to turn him down. His heartbeat is already pounding in his ears and he’s sure his cheeks are an obvious shade of red.

However, once in the bathroom, he finds himself pacing back and forth, the look on Hakyeon’s face seared into his mind’s eye. His friend has never been so angry with him. Disappointed, maybe, when Taekwoon had still been Wonshik’s customer despite his advice, but nothing like this.

He isn’t sure how much time has passed when Wonshik enters the bathroom, but that’s the least of his problems.

Wonshik crosses his arms and raises an imperious brow, displeased with Taekwoon’s lack of attempt at preparation. “Take off your clothes.”

Taekwoon can never disobey his boyfriend when he looks at him like that and he doesn’t think about Hakyeon once for the next hour, not until he collapses on their bed with his head on Wonshik’s chest, rising and falling with his elevated breathing.

"Stop thinking about it," Wonshik mumbles.

"About what?"

"You know what," he replies, placing a kiss against his hair. "I can hear your brain working and I just want to sleep. He'll get over it."

"Thank you for your insightful advice."

A quiet chuckle meets Taekwoon’s sarcastic response.

"Anytime."

Taekwoon can hear the smile on his lips along with his weariness and he lifts his head to gaze down at him. His boyfriend is on the edge of sleep but he finds enough strength to crack an eye open.

"I love you," Taekwoon whispers.

Wonshik smiles and closes his eye, his chest swelling as he breathes deeply, basking in it. His cheeks are delightful curves and Taekwoon leans down to kiss them as his boyfriend rubs soothing circles on the small of his back with his thumbs.

"I love you too," Wonshik murmurs in response. "Now, go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of work of the year is slow for the tailoring department and Hakyeon has spent most of the morning leaning on the counter. Before Christmas, their schedules had been packed with clients readying themselves for the holidays, and even though he’d been cursing their lack of organisation at the time, now he’d give anything to go back. At least it had had the hours flying by as he sweated over meeting his deadlines, instead of the crawl he’s now experiencing. In light of recent events, it’s bringing out an unpleasant side of him where his thoughts are caught in a loop and he’s even beginning to – dare he say it – _mope_.

It’s been two days since Taekwoon’s New Year party and there’s still some heavy air between them despite Taekwoon’s apologies. It isn’t that Hakyeon is still angry, because he honestly isn’t sure why he’d gotten so angry in the first place. An effect of the alcohol perhaps? Or maybe chagrin that he hadn’t figured out Hongbin’s occupation with just one glance? Or perhaps it was the crushing realisation that his morals were going to get in the way of a night spent with an extremely handsome, extremely charming stranger who knew exactly the kind of night he was looking for.

Hakyeon sighs and studies one of the posters of Wonshik adorning the walls. They’re multiplying like weeds, spreading from their department all throughout the store, and the man’s constant presence is something he really could do without.

It’s the photograph he often catches Taekwoon gazing longingly at when he’s behind the counter, where Wonshik wears a burgundy velvet bow tie accented flawlessly by his bleach blond hair and dark, double-breasted jacket with silk peaked lapels that Taekwoon had fitted personally. His gaze is sultry and inviting, following Hakyeon around the department all day every day, his lips touched by the faintest trace of mockery – though that last part is just his imagination.

Wonshik is the most difficult person he’s ever met – rude, proud, childish – but his best friend is helplessly in love with him and that means he’s had to put aside any prior, lingering differences to focus instead on Taekwoon’s happiness. He’s also had to grudgingly admit that Wonshik is just as disgustingly in love with Taekwoon in return, perhaps even more so. However, whatever the state of Hakyeon’s relationship with the impossible man, he can’t deny that he does cut a fine figure, and whenever he looks at his photographs, he can understand why he’d landed the job. He makes anyone who sees his photos believe it’s the suits he’s modelling that have given him his confidence and charisma – and sex appeal. And even though Hakyeon knows the truth of it, that he had years to perfect an alluring, tempting persona during his stint as a prostitute, he too finds himself falling for it most days.

But since the party, he hasn’t been able to conceal his scowl whenever he looks at them, because all of the qualities he’s exuding are almost a mirror image of Hongbin – only, minus the other man’s incredible smile that Hakyeon had swiftly come to discover had the ability to make him weak in the knees with just the flash of a dimple.

He hasn’t stopped thinking about him since which only adds to his displeasure. But perhaps he _is_ angry at Taekwoon. Angry that he’d brought about their meeting and driven him to such behaviour – behaviour that’s worryingly reminiscent of Taekwoon following his first ever encounter with Wonshik.

But more than anger, it’s shame that’s beginning to haunt him instead, and not just because of the way he’d treated his friend. Remembering how he’d told Hongbin not to touch him, his tone of disgust echoing in surround sound inside his head, has him wincing as if in physical pain. It isn’t that he condemns Hongbin’s profession or the patrons (he had, after all, taken great enjoyment in hearing Hyuk and Taekwoon’s experiences), it’s just that he doesn’t like the idea of paying for something he could get easily enough along with a night on the town. And the thrill of the chase is – almost – his favourite part, so to sacrifice that, along with an arm and a leg in payment, just isn’t his idea of a delicious cup of tea.

He wants to apologise, but a bigger part of him would much prefer it if he never sees Hongbin again, and would rejoice if he manages to never even think of him. But come lunchtime, his attempts to stave off his regret become futile when Hyuk won’t stop babbling about him. Again.

“I still can’t believe you turned him down,” the younger man is saying, shaking his head as he bites into a muffin and showers his tray with crumbs.

“So you keep saying,” Hakyeon grumbles, trailing his spoon through his tepid bowl of soup with a repressed sigh. He’s just glad that Taekwoon is absent.

“It was going to be _free_ ,” Hyuk goes on, oblivious to his lack of enthusiasm.

He bites down on his tongue and holds it between his teeth. Hyuk has been saying that a lot too, which renders all of his arguments as to why he’d turned Hongbin down entirely void. Because he wasn’t going to pay for it. It was just going to be like any other one night stand: rough and wild and totally obscene, with no strings – or wallets – attached.

“He’s the most popular guy there for a reason, you know,” Hyuk says, wiggling his eyebrows. He’s fast approaching Hakyeon’s final straw.

“Is there anyone you haven’t had at that place?” he asks, not quite successful at keeping the bite from his voice, but Hyuk just grins.

“I’m getting there.”

Hakyeon snorts at his relentless, carefree attitude, wishing he could share it, but the hope is futile and his moping continues.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Hakyeon has managed to all but erase Hongbin from memory, his shame as good as evaporated and his regret sealed in a bottle and stored away, ready to be uncorked on his next lonely evening.

“When Hongbin was here the other night—” Taekwoon starts, and the skin around Hakyeon’s eyes tightens as he stares across the countertop at him.

The New Year fiasco is now behind them and they’re at Wonshik’s place for dinner, just the two of them. Wonshik is out for a new photoshoot and won’t be back until the early hours, which Hakyeon takes as a bonus because it’s difficult to spend time with Taekwoon alone when Wonshik clings to him at every turn.

He’s still having trouble accepting it as Taekwoon’s apartment, so different it is from his previous place. The open space of the main living area feels cold and empty despite evidence of Taekwoon’s presence merging with Wonshik’s to make it his home, and he imagines it would be lonely whenever Wonshik spends the nights working. Perhaps that’s the reason Taekwoon had invited him over, offering to fold out the sofa bed so he could drink and not worry about the journey home.

“Did he ask after me?” Hakyeon interrupts and Taekwoon falters.

“No,” he replies after a moment of wary hesitation.

Of course he hadn’t. The list of people Hongbin had been with since he’d seen him would no doubt be impossible to count using his fingers and his toes.

“Then I don’t need to hear about him.” He doesn’t mean for it to sound so curt and Taekwoon’s lowered gaze has the heat of the forgotten shame rising in his cheeks.

He sighs. “I’m sorry. It’s just, he’s all Hyuk ever seems to talk about when I’m around and I’m sick of it.”

The corners of Taekwoon’s mouth twitch. “I think he’s trying to drive you crazy with it so you finally cave and go with him to book an appointment.”

“That’s not happening,” Hakyeon grumbles and Taekwoon shrugs.

“Hongbin doesn’t—” He catches himself before he goes any further with an apologetic grimace and is quick to change the subject to something that he’s clearly been dying to talk about since Hakyeon arrived. “It’s nearly mine and Wonshik’s one year anniversary. Since we met.”

Nearly a year. If Hakyeon had been asked where he thought Taekwoon would have been a year on from that day, he never would have guessed he’d be living with his ex-prostitute lover. “Have you got anything planned?”

Taekwoon pours himself another drink as he hums. “He’s keeping quiet. But knowing him, he’s probably called in some old work favours and booked the room we always use to use.”

“That’s romantic,” quips Hakyeon and Taekwoon laughs, but his mouth does that quiver that means he’s gone gooey inside and Hakyeon nearly rolls his eyes – though he’d be lying if he said he isn’t just a little bit envious.

Despite Hakyeon agreeing to stay the night, Taekwoon has work the next morning where Hakyeon doesn’t, so their drinking stays light and their night ends early. When he climbs into the sofa bed, he’s wary considering past experiences with them, but after falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, he later wonders why he was so hesitant considering Wonshik’s penchant for only the most luxurious items.

The morning brings a beam of sunlight lancing through a crack in the curtains and the sound of Taekwoon bustling about in the kitchen: the chink of a glass, the fridge slamming. Hakyeon rolls over, cracking his eyes open with the intention of asking Taekwoon to pour him a drink too, but the person in the kitchen isn’t Taekwoon, or even Wonshik. It’s Hongbin.

Hakyeon’s heart and stomach collide in shock, all the breath leaving his lungs. Is he dreaming?

Hongbin is leaning on the kitchen island with both elbows, sipping a glass of orange juice as he stares across the room with unfocused eyes, not yet noticing that Hakyeon is conscious. He isn’t wearing a shirt but from Hakyeon’s low vantage point, all he can see are his bare shoulders and sculpted collarbones glowing in the sunlight streaming through the section of window looking onto the kitchen.

Hakyeon hesitates for a moment before deciding there’s nothing for it. He throws back the covers and Hongbin’s eyes meet his as he rises, taking him back to New Years when their eyes had met across this very same room. His heart pounds with what he’s displeased to admit is anticipation mixed with a dose of nervous energy as he remembers the sorts of filthy promises Hongbin had breathed into his ear: _begging, screaming, more_. But it’s pierced by Hongbin’s guarded expression, his previous persona of glittering eyes and tempting smiles hidden from view.

From Hakyeon’s new perspective, something that isn’t hidden from view is a set of carefully maintained abs that pave the way down beneath the high kitchen counter, but Hongbin is watching so he can’t study them with too much detail.

As he steps towards the kitchen, he maintains eye contact as if he’s approaching a dangerous wild animal readying itself to pounce at his jugular. But then Hongbin’s gaze flickers upward the barest degree, a shadow of amusement falling about his lips, and Hakyeon colours, hurrying to smooth down his unruly hair.

“Good morning,” Hongbin greets, voice tinted with his laughter.

“When did you get here?” Hakyeon asks, his embarrassment causing him to sound much brusquer than he would have liked.

“Last night. I went out for some drinks with Wonshik and we were too drunk to drive home so I crashed here.”

“With _Wonshik?_ ” Hakyeon raises his eyebrows and Hongbin’s dimples flicker at his tone.

“I didn’t give him much of a choice. That’s the best way to deal with him.”

“Why deal with him at all?” Hakyeon wonders aloud and the sober, almost distasteful look that Hongbin throws at him prolongs the colour in his cheeks.

“He doesn’t mean it. He just doesn’t know how to say what he does mean.”

“If you say so.” Hakyeon bites his tongue at his sarcastic remark and in the seconds of silence that follow, he decides that he’s already embarrassed himself, so what’s a little bit more? He hurries to say what’s on his mind before he can hesitate. “About what I said the last time we met. That’s not what _I_ meant. I’m sorry.”

Hongbin stares at him for an uncomfortable amount of time before realisation flickers in his blank eyes. “I’d already forgotten.”

A ball of irritation swirls in Hakyeon’s chest at that revelation.

“What was your name again?” Hongbin asks, and the irritation in Hakyeon’s chest ignites. Has he been stewing over what happened for no reason or is Hongbin doing it on purpose in an attempt to return the disrespect?

“Hakyeon,” he answers through gritted teeth.

“Hongbin. Though I suppose you remembered that.”

The arrogant glint shining in Hongbin’s eyes and the smirk playing about his lips has Hakyeon bristling, his blood pounding in his ears as his fingers curl into fists.

Taekwoon’s bedroom door swings open, saving him from supplying an answer, and he turns away from Hongbin in an attempt to hide his vexation.

“Good morning,” Taekwoon says as he shuffles into the kitchen, but as soon as he’s behind the island, his face contorts with disgust. “Hongbin! Put some clothes on!” he scolds and Hongbin replies with a sly grin.

As soon as he steps out from behind the counter, Hakyeon’s jaw drops and a swell of heat spreads from his toes all the way to the tips of his ears, because where he’d assumed Hongbin had stripped to his underwear, it turns out he isn’t wearing anything at all. He strides past with no embarrassment whatsoever – though Hakyeon is carrying enough for the both of them – and moves towards the lounge area.

“Wait, you slept on the sofa bed?” Hakyeon shrieks, forgetting about Hongbin’s lack of attire and spinning round. He now notices the rumpled covers on the other side of the bed.

“Of course I did. Where else did you think I slept?” Hongbin asks as he slides into a pair of snug boxer briefs that require about as much imagination as when he’d been without them.

"I hope you didn't sleep naked!"

"I always sleep naked," he answers, returning to the kitchen to whisper in Hakyeon’s ear, "You didn't seem to mind so much when you woke me up this morning with your hand around my cock."

Hakyeon splutters and Hongbin throws back his head with laughter.

"Relax! I'm just messing with you. You were a perfect gentleman."

Regardless of Hongbin’s claims, Hakyeon is quick to wash his hands as Taekwoon puts them all some bread in the toaster and he fights hard to keep from glancing at him. The image of his naked form is caught in his mind’s eye, and it doesn’t take long for Hakyeon to begin imagining how he might look nestled amongst the pillows of his own bed, his already impressive cock beginning to swell and harden as he teases himself with just the tip of a finger, waiting for Hakyeon to join him. He wonders how gentle the curve of his erection would be and how thick it might get and how it might look glistening with Hakyeon’s saliva as Hongbin thrusts between his lips.

The toast pops up and Hakyeon gasps, torn from his reverie. If he doesn’t change his train of thought soon his musings are going to become embarrassingly obvious. It just begs the question of what if he had woken up? What if he’d opened his eyes to find a very naked, very drunk Hongbin climbing into bed with him? If his daydream was any indication, he wouldn’t have hesitated to straddle him and have his way. He doesn’t think Hongbin would have objected. But what if he’d been woken up by Hongbin intending to have _his_ way instead? With a barely suppressed groan, he realises he’s wishing that Hongbin had.

Taekwoon studies him as he passes him a plate and Hakyeon refuses to meet his gaze, knowing his friend is reading him like a book. He doesn’t want to know how Hongbin is reading him, doesn’t want to know which expression is on his face. The arrogant smirk? The frown of distaste? Whichever it is, the entire situation has been hurdle after hurdle and Hakyeon can’t wait for it to end. The lust he’d fallen prey to at the party has now multiplied threefold and is ready to consume him, but he’s sure he’s entirely blown his chances. The bottle of regret he’d sealed away hasn’t just uncorked, it’s smashed at his feet.

As soon as he sits at the island, he wolfs down his breakfast, not with hunger, but panic. He needs to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone reading this was around when I first started posting this fic three years ago, chapter 3 is practically finished and will be going up tomorrow! \o/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three years, but better late than never! I'm actually really nervous about this because it's the first proper, newly-written thing I'm posting since I returned to the fandom.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Hakyeon keeps himself busy all day, resolutely not thinking about Hongbin at all. He cleans the bathroom, clears off a collapsing shelf on his bookcase while resolving to finally buy a new one, and cooks dinner while indulging in a glass of wine.

But as soon as the lights go off and he climbs into bed that night, vivid images of Hongbin’s naked form flash behind his eyelids, memories of the things he'd said at the New Year party still echoing in his head. Promises still unfulfilled. _All night_ , were his words and from what Hakyeon has heard of him since from Hyuk, he doesn't doubt it.

His hand starts creeping down his stomach before he realises what he's doing but he manages to pause at the waistband of his boxers, contemplating if going ahead would actually be a good idea.

It's not like he intends to see him again.

That's all he needs to get a hand wrapped around himself and it takes an embarrassingly short time to reach completion, imagining the heat of Hongbin’s body and how good it might feel to be stretched open around his cock.

Afterwards, he's left with the simmerings of anger and bitterness. Hongbin probably hasn't thought about him once since that morning. He wonders if he remembers his name this time and he knows that this bad taste is probably going to linger for a long while.

As his luck would have it, he’s forced to see Hongbin again not even a month later. Taekwoon has arranged a meal out for Wonshik’s birthday and Hakyeon and Hongbin are invited – and Hyuk, but he’d declined with what was probably an excuse. He and Taekwoon get on just as well as they used to, but his history with Wonshik must be awkward, especially at intimate get-togethers like this meal will be.

He’s envious that Hyuk has managed to get out of it, but he didn’t have the heart to say no. He would have known this meant a lot to Taekwoon even without his wide, hopeful eyes when he’d extended the invite.

So here he is, waiting on the curb outside his apartment block to be picked up by Hongbin who offered to drive them all because he has work in the morning. _Work_. Hakyeon shakes his head. At least he's picking up Taekwoon and Wonshik first so he won't need to be in the car alone with him.

He ducks his head, pressing his nose into his scarf against a blast of icy wind.

It’s going to be fine. It’s not like Hongbin can get his clothes off in the restaurant, so he has nothing to worry about. All he has to prepare himself for is sitting opposite him at the table because Wonshik and Taekwoon will no doubt want to face each other.

A car pulls up to the curb in the middle of his internal pep talk – surprisingly nowhere near as flashy as Wonshik’s – and he takes a deep breath to brace himself. Squinting through the windows against the glare of the streetlamp overhead, he manages to pick out Taekwoon and Wonshik in the back and opens the passenger door instead. At least he won't have to look at Hongbin from this seat if he just keeps his eyes ahead.

“Hi,” he says to the car at large, but only looking at the two in the back. “Happy Birthday, Wonshik.”

“Thanks,” Wonshik responds, civilly, his hand clasped with Taekwoon’s on the seat between them like the disgusting couple they are.

“Hi, Hakyeon,” Hongbin says beside him, and Hakyeon makes eye contact out of reflex, trying not to grimace.

He’d forgotten just how hot he is.

Hongbin’s knowing smile immediately puts his back up.

“So you remember my name this time?” he asks, dryly. “I thought I was going to have to introduce myself again.”

Hongbin grins, dimples making an appearance. “I had Taekwoon refresh my memory on the way over.”

Hakyeon snorts quietly, tearing his gaze away to busy himself with his seatbelt. He’s at least mollified by the fact that he’s sure Hongbin is joking. Taekwoon gives him a warning poke in the back of the neck beneath the headrest that seems to say _Play nice_.

Well, isn’t this a perfect start? He sighs internally and manages to bite his tongue for the rest of the journey to the restaurant, not even making a comment when they get inside and he’s forced into sitting opposite Hongbin as expected. He tries to ignore that if he squints, it looks like they’re on a double date.

He needs a drink.

Beside them, Taekwoon and Wonshik are still holding hands, arms now stretched across the table. Hongbin holds out his hand to Hakyeon, palm up and eyelashes fluttering. Hakyeon stares down at it and then up at Hongbin, expression stony, but Hongbin laughs and it's like a beam of sunshine falling over the entire restaurant. Hakyeon has to look away, hoping the growing heat in his cheeks doesn’t betray him.

Taekwoon’s flush is obvious and he tries to pull his hand away from his boyfriend, but Wonshik looks affronted and just holds him tighter.

Hakyeon nudges Taekwoon with his elbow. “You don’t need to stop on our account.” God knows it’s never stopped them before. Hakyeon expects it at this point.

“You know I’m only messing,” Hongbin assures them, slinging an arm around Wonshik’s shoulders.

Wonshik tries to shrug him off, but Hongbin holds on tight. He let's go when their waitress comes to take their order, to Wonshik’s obvious relief.

As Taekwoon and Wonshik choose their food, Hakyeon chances a glance at Hongbin and stares as he watches him unabashedly check out their waitress. It isn't exaggerated like he's hoping she'll notice, but it’s more considering instead, like he’s about to start sizing up everyone he meets to decide who he wants to take home for the night. Hakyeon tries not to bristle. They _aren’t_ on a double date no matter how much it might feel like it, and he isn’t going home with him no matter how much he might want it.

With their order taken, he watches their waitress head to the kitchen, and when she re-emerges, two of the other waitresses pull her aside and start murmuring, glancing in Hongbin’s direction. He looks at them over his shoulder, lips quirking in a lopsided smile that’s probably flashing them a solitary dimple. All three of them go red in the face and even one of the waiters who just happened to be passing looks dazed.

Hakyeon kicks him under the table before he can stop himself and Hongbin winces, turning a frown on him.

“Sorry,” he hurries to say, turning back to Taekwoon and Wonshik and pretending he'd been engrossed in their conversation.

Hongbin kicks him back, not hard, but there’s a smirk playing around his lips and his gaze is knowing. Hakyeon hasn’t fooled him but he still does his best to feign ignorance. He’ll deny to his very last breath that he’d done it out of jealousy.

He does notice that Hongbin’s attention doesn't stray after that, even when their waitress leans over him with purpose when she's clearing away their plates. Hakyeon can't blame her for trying, even if he is a bit smug that Hongbin is no longer displaying interest. By the time she brings them the bill, it seems she’s given up, offering Hongbin a lingering, disappointed glance before leaving.

“If we’d ordered in, I could have gotten us some freebies,” Wonshik says as Taekwoon looks over the bill. His eyes narrow and Wonshik giggles. Hakyeon doesn’t know what that’s about and he’s not sure he wants to.

Hongbin puts his card down on the tray before anyone else can move.

Taekwoon immediately tries to hand it back. “Hongbin, you don't need to—”

“My treat. Wonshik said no to presents, so he can have this instead,” he says, shrugging.

Hakyeon isn't going to argue with that. Hongbin may not live as extravagant a lifestyle as Wonshik – at least where his car is concerned – but he has an idea of how much he must earn. He probably won’t notice it’s gone.

Once payment is made and the restaurant is behind them, Hakyeon inwardly rejoices that he’s managed to survive the evening mostly unscathed. Just a few more minutes and he can leave Hongbin behind.

His mood comes crashing down when Taekwoon invites them back to their place for some drinks and Hongbin readily agrees. He stifles a sigh; he knew he should have brought his own car.

Most of the drive is spent internally grumbling about the extension of his torture until he absently tunes into the murmured conversation about a birthday present taking place behind. It takes him a few seconds to register what he’s hearing.

“—and if you promise to be a good boy, maybe I'll even use my tongue. Get you nice and sloppy and ready for me until you can't take it anymore and you're begging me to—”

Wonshik’s voice is accompanied by Taekwoon’s quiet, choked moan and Hakyeon shifts in his seat, face growing hot. He twists the volume up on the radio and Hongbin snorts a laugh. Hakyeon refuses to look at him.

When they reach the apartment, Hongbin turns off the car and climbs out but Hakyeon doesn’t know why they’re still bothering to go up with them. Wonshik has clear plans in mind for the rest of the night and Hakyeon knows Taekwoon can never resist his boyfriend for long.

He just opts for a glass of water once they're inside, knowing opening any other drink would be a waste. He’s probably a maximum of five minutes away from being ejected from the apartment by Wonshik for some privacy.

They sit on the plush sofas in the living area, Hongbin excusing himself to the bathroom, and Hakyeon decides if he still has to suffer through this, at least he’s suffering in comfort. He tries to ignore that the last time he saw Hongbin here, he’d been naked. Tries, and fails.

He looks down at his phone to distract himself from his dangerous memories for a _second_ , and when he looks back up, Wonshik has his tongue down Taekwoon’s throat and a hand creeping up his thigh.

“Hey!”

“Mm— Wonshik!” Taekwoon tries to scold, pushing him back, but Wonshik just latches onto his neck instead.

“No, you know what, carry on. I should head home.”

Hakyeon thinks it's the first time Wonshik actually smiles at him.

“Are you sure? You only just got here,” Taekwoon says, looking guilty.

“It’s fine,” Hakyeon promises, getting to his feet and Taekwoon shifts on the sofa.

“I'll walk you out,” he says, trying to stand around Wonshik practically in his lap.

Hakyeon waves him away. “Don't worry about it. Anyway, Wonshik will probably spontaneously combust if you take more than ten steps from him,” he jokes and Taekwoon throws him a sheepish smile. “You two enjoy your night.”

He heads to the door and takes his coat from the hook, making the mistake of looking over his shoulder as he pulls it on.

Wonshik has Taekwoon on his back on the sofa, legs wrapped around his waist and already rocking his hips against him – though they’re thankfully still fully-clothed.

Hakyeon turns his back, groaning. He’s seconds away from needing to bleach his eyes.

Hongbin comes out of the bathroom at that moment, raising an eyebrow at Hakyeon zipping his coat. Hakyeon raises an eyebrow back and tilts his head at Wonshik and Taekwoon behind him.

Hongbin’s eyes go dark when he catches sight of them, the beginnings of his usual smirk on his lips. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay and watch? They put on a good show together.”

Taekwoon had told Hakyeon about the threesome he'd booked and how the other guy had stayed to watch, back when Hakyeon had no idea who Hongbin was. It makes him flush to remember it now, cheeks heating at what Hongbin might have seen – and gotten off to.

“I’m good,” he replies, winding his scarf about his neck.

"I can give you a ride if you want?"

Hakyeon looks him up and down with a soft snort as he tucks the ends of his scarf inside his jacket. "That’s okay. I wouldn’t want you to miss your ‘show’."

"Are you sure?" he asks, reaching past Hakyeon for his own coat and pressing unnecessarily close.

Hakyeon licks his lips. "I'm certain.”

He opens the door and Hongbin follows him out, buttoning his coat as they head for the lift.

“You don't have to leave on my account,” Hakyeon says.

Hongbin laughs. “Wonshik would have my head if I tried to stay. I think he regrets even letting me watch that first time.”

Hakyeon doesn't want to think about ‘that first time’ but he starts to fixate on Hongbin despite himself, picturing how he might have looked, how he might have licked his lips and teased himself as he watched. Which part of what he saw might have driven him over the edge?

The lift doors open and Hakyeon shakes himself from his imagination as he heads outside, trying to ignore Hongbin following behind him.

Hongbin’s car lights flash as he presses the button on his keys to unlock it. “Get in.”

Hakyeon pauses on his way out to the road. “I said I don’t want—”

“Get in the fucking car, Hakyeon,” Hongbin cuts him off, tilting his head to throw him a look over his shoulder that says he isn’t going to take no for an answer. “It's freezing. I'm not just going to leave you to wander the streets.”

Hakyeon is about to tell him he intends to get a taxi, not walk home, but he pauses and gnaws at his lip. With a put-upon sigh, he finally gives in, reasoning this will at least save him cab fare. But he’s not able to fool himself. His heart is already pounding at the prospect of spending time alone with him, no matter how much he tries to remind himself why this is a terrible idea.

It feels different climbing into the car with him now, just the two of them. Before, he could focus on Taekwoon and Wonshik behind to distract himself, but without them, the air feels thick and heavy and he doesn't trust himself to speak. Hongbin doesn't say a word either and Hakyeon makes the mistake of glancing at him, entranced by the light of the streetlamps flashing past on his skin and his hands where they grip the steering wheel.

He snaps his gaze away.

He just needs to endure this a little bit longer.

Thankfully, traffic is light and they pull up in front of Hakyeon’s apartment block even sooner than he'd expected. He can't get out of the car quick enough.

“Thanks for the meal, and the lift home,” he says, not looking at Hongbin as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

"My offer still stands about that ride."

Hakyeon can hear the smirk in his voice and he swallows hard. "Good night, Hongbin." He climbs from the car and shuts the door behind him, but Hongbin rolls down the window.

"I can walk you to your door," he calls and Hakyeon laughs, coming to a halt on the pavement.

He turns his head over his shoulder, still laughing. "I said, good night!"

"Suit yourself," he hears Hongbin murmur as he rolls the window back up.

He gives Hongbin a wave as soon as he opens the door to the building, but the car doesn't pull away and it's too dark to tell if he saw him or not. He shrugs and heads inside.

In his apartment, he flicks on the light then closes the door, leaning his head back against it and already cursing himself.

Why did he have to act so stubborn just now? They’re both adults. All he’d had to say was yes and he could have been getting fucked within an inch of his life by a gorgeous guy right now. Just the thought of Hongbin in his apartment has a flash of heat spreading through him and he grits his teeth, groaning as he runs a hand over his face – the same hand he's going to have to make do with tonight now he's been such an idiot.

Shaking his head, he kicks off his shoes and hangs his jacket by the door, but he's only taken two steps towards the kitchen when his buzzer sounds.

He freezes. There's only one person that could be.

He returns to the door and presses the button. “Hello?” he asks, praying his anticipation isn't audible.

Hongbin’s voice crackles through the speaker. "It's me. You left your wallet in my car."

Hakyeon reaches for his jacket and pats down the pockets in disbelief, but Hongbin’s right.

His heart starts to pound as he hesitates, his finger hovering over the speaker button.

He could go down to him. Collect the wallet and return to his apartment, alone.

Or he could let him up, invite him in. Maybe let him know he accepts his offer without actually having to say it out loud.

What if this is the universe’s way of giving him a second chance?

(What if he’ll just make another fool of himself for trying?)

He takes a deep breath. Perhaps the humiliation will be worth it to find out.

“Come up.” He buzzes him in with a shaking hand and steps back to wait in front of the door, anticipation thrumming in his veins. The long seconds tick by for what seems an age.

When Hongbin’s knock finally comes, it makes him jump and he has to take a steadying breath before reaching for the handle, stomach clenched as he opens the door.

Hongbin is standing with his hands on either side of the frame, biting his bottom lip, eyes dark and hooded.

Heat pools in Hakyeon's groin at the expression, like he's a temptation Hongbin has been trying to resist but he's reached the end of his tether and is just barely managing to keep his hands to himself by clutching the door frame instead.

And Hakyeon _wants_.

The desire must be plain on his face because Hongbin’s eyes somehow go even darker, freeing his bottom lip from his teeth as his mouth pulls up in the corners with a satisfied smirk.

He steps over the threshold and then he’s upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically how I imagine Hongbin reacts when Hakyeon kicks him under the table lol:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

All words evaporate from Hakyeon’s tongue at the sight of Hongbin standing there and he watches in a daze as the other man descends on him. Hongbin’s fingers tangle in the hair at the back of his head and he tugs until his throat is exposed to him, the neediest, most embarrassing mewl escaping Hakyeon’s lips as Hongbin’s tongue traces a path up his neck.

“Fuck,” he breathes, clutching at Hongbin’s shoulders.

“So, you've changed your mind?” Hongbin asks, his breath tickling his skin alongside the smirk pressed against him.

Hakyeon groans. “Just get in here and fuck me already.”

Hongbin laughs and kicks the door shut behind him, herding Hakyeon further inside. They stumble down the hall to his room, Hongbin’s coat hitting the floor along the way and then he’s pressed up against Hakyeon’s back, hands at his waist. Hakyeon fumbles for his bedroom light switch as Hongbin rocks his hips and reaches down to cup him between his legs, massaging him with the heel of his palm through his jeans.

Hakyeon breathes a moan at the much-needed friction and bucks into his hand, tilting his head to the side to make way for Hongbin’s searching lips. He gasps for breath as they trail down from his ear until Hongbin nips at the skin and gives a playful suck, soothing his tongue over the sensitive flesh. A shiver tingles down Hakyeon’s spine and he tangles his fingers in Hongbin’s hair, forced to lift his other arm too when he starts lifting Hakyeon’s shirt over his head. It hasn’t even hit the floor when Hongbin’s hands are already working on his belt.

The room spins a little as he tries to catch his breath. He doesn't know how they could have gotten from him leaving Hongbin in his car to this in the space of five minutes, but he's not complaining. A shudder ripples through him as he reminds himself this is just the beginning.

When his jeans have joined his shirt, he twists in Hongbin’s arms, eager to finally kiss him, but Hongbin crowds him towards the bed until his knees hit the mattress. He scrambles backwards up to the pillows as Hongbin crawls over him.

It's not the first time Hongbin has felt like a predator fixing him in his sights, but now, with Hakyeon down to just his underwear and Hongbin still fully-clothed, the sensation is heightened. It makes his stomach swoop and he swallows hard when he can't back away any further, Hongbin settling with a knee either side of his hips and pinning him with his weight.

It's not enough contact and he reaches up to pull him down for a kiss, but Hongbin sits back to peel his shirt over his head, giving him a better look at the abs he hadn't been able to truly admire that time at Taekwoon and Wonshik’s. He reaches out to trail his fingers over them, feeling the muscles jump beneath his hand. Hongbin watches him intently, and Hakyeon is almost overwhelmed by the urge to get his mouth on him. Anywhere, _everywhere_.

To get his mouth on Hongbin’s would be a nice place to start, but before he can sit up, Hongbin rolls aside to get his jeans off and Hakyeon uses the chance to dig around in his bedside table for his lube instead.

When he turns back, Hongbin is kneeling over him once more, naked and with a condom on the bed beside them. It’s different – and so much better – than the time Hakyeon saw him naked before. This time Hongbin is hard and deliciously thick, curving up towards his stomach, and Hakyeon can look his fill. He doesn’t even care that the look he’s giving him probably has Hongbin’s ego swelling at least three sizes (though, honestly, his ego probably can’t get any bigger).

Hongbin edges back on his knees, lowering his torso to trail his lips down Hakyeon’s stomach, staring up at him all the while, eyes hooded. Hakyeon doesn’t look away no matter how much he wants to let his head drop back. He lifts his hips as Hongbin pulls his boxers down, finally breathing a moan when he trails the pointed tip of his tongue up his inner thigh.

Hongbin moves back up and his mouth latches onto one of Hakyeon’s nipples, flicking his tongue over the stiffening bud. He tweaks the other with his thumb and Hakyeon’s hips jolt with need. He bends his legs so Hongbin is settled between them, but he sits back and grabs the lube, lifting Hakyeon’s legs further until he has to hold himself behind the knees to keep them spread.

Hongbin’s teeth sink into his bottom lip as he smiles, pleased. His eyes are fixed on Hakyeon’s entrance and he clenches down involuntarily, eager for Hongbin to finally stretch him open. His heated gaze flickers up to Hakyeon’s and the hunger he finds there steals the breath from his lungs.

The _click_ of the lube opening has his heart skipping a beat and his entire body spasms at the first touch of Hongbin’s finger circling his rim. It presses inside torturously slow, but it's not because he's trying to be gentle. There’s a teasing curve to his lips and he’s moving so slowly that Hakyeon is forced to thrust his hips down in an attempt to get him inside faster.

“Someone’s impatient,” Hongbin murmurs.

Hakyeon lifts his head to glare at him. “Sometime tonight would be great,” he retorts and Hongbin raises his eyebrows at the cheek. Two fingers fill him to the knuckle and Hakyeon throws his head back with a choked moan.

“Fucking— _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, vaguely aware of Hongbin’s quiet laughter.

His fingers start to move with more purpose, thrusting and curling, twisting when he adds a third without Hakyeon needing to prompt him. He finds his prostate once with a well-aimed thrust and Hakyeon nearly hits the ceiling, seeing stars.

“Do that again,” he moans.

Hongbin ignores him, lips twitching with a barely repressed smirk, and Hakyeon wants to kick him.

“Bastard,” he grumbles, bucking his hips. “I'm ready. I'm ready!”

“Are you sure?” Hongbin asks, voice dripping with mock concern, and Hakyeon throws his head back, groaning in frustration.

“Yes, I'm fucking sure,” he bites out.

Hongbin is smirking down at him, fingers still moving, and Hakyeon narrows his eyes.

“Unless you're nervous?” he asks, starting to mirror Hongbin’s smirk. “Scared I'm about to find out you’re not as good a fuck as you pretend?”

That gets the desired response. The light of a challenge flares in Hongbin’s eyes and his fingers finally withdraw to tear open the condom and roll it down his length without breaking eye contact. He leans over him, his mouth at Hakyeon’s ear.

“You've done it now,” he murmurs, then the thick head of his cock presses to Hakyeon’s entrance, stretching him open until it pops past the rim and he forces his way inside in a single, fluid thrust.

Hakyeon throws his head back onto his pillow, crying out as Hongbin fills and stretches him further and deeper than his fingers ever could. His legs quiver where he holds them open either side of himself, toes curled and nails digging into his skin. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so full.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, eyes unfocused. Finally, _fucking finally,_ he's getting what he wanted.

Hongbin tugs on his earlobe with his teeth. “How’s that feel?”

 _So fucking good_ , is what springs to the tip of his tongue, but he swallows the words back. Instead, he manages to gasp, “Why, is that all you’ve got?”

Hongbin’s dark chuckle sends a shiver down his spine and he swallows hard as he shifts his position on his knees and draws out to the tip. He holds his breath, distinctly feeling like he’s on the first climb of a rollercoaster, teetering on the edge of the drop.

Hongbin slams his hips forward and all the breath leaves Hakyeon’s lungs on a strangled scream as Hongbin’s cock grazes directly over his prostate. And he doesn’t stop. His pace is unrelenting and Hakyeon struggles to catch his breath as Hongbin fucks him at the perfect angle with sharp, expert snaps of his hips.

“How about now?” Hongbin pants but Hakyeon can't speak.

Sounds are coming out of his mouth that he’s never made before, every thrust punching what little air he manages to gasp into his lungs back out of him in keening moans and whimpers. When he manages to crack open his eyes and catches sight of Hongbin looking down at him, he doesn't think he's ever seen someone look so smug.

He wants to wrap a hand around himself, but he doesn’t want this to be over too soon and nor does he want to let go of his legs. But eventually, he starts to lose his grip behind his knees and he's forced to wrap them around Hongbin’s waist instead, lifting his hands to cling to his shoulders. Hongbin has to pause to shift his position for better leverage now he’s holding him so tightly and Hakyeon uses the opportunity to pull him down for that kiss he’s still being denied. Hongbin tilts his head to the side and returns to his neck instead and his pace is slower when he moves again, but still powerful.

The strength he can feel coiled in Hongbin’s shoulders makes Hakyeon shudder and he's mesmerised by the new syrupy, effortless rolls of his hips, reaching down to squeeze his ass and feel the movement beneath his hands. Even though he’s grateful he's being given a chance to catch his breath, he can't resist some cheek.

“Why did you slow down?” he pants. “Can't keep it up?”

Hongbin gives one sharp thrust and Hakyeon arches his back with a cry.

Hongbin scrapes his teeth over his pulse point. “Are you sure you want to provoke me right now?” he murmurs, and Hakyeon manages a breathless laugh.

He feels incredible. He hasn’t had sex like this for who knows how long, and if what he knows about Hongbin is true, it’s still far from over. Tension is fading from his body that's probably been there since he first met him over a month ago and he’s already thinking about how deliciously fucked out he’s going to feel tomorrow.

But no matter how great the sex is so far, there's still one thing missing.

“Kiss me,” he breathes.

Hongbin moans against his neck. “Mmm.”

Hakyeon coaxes his head up from where he's busy at his throat and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. " _Kiss me_."

Hongbin laughs and unwinds Hakyeon’s arms, hips not stopping for a second. "No." He swoops back down to his neck again.

Hakyeon stares up at the ceiling, his hands falling limp to his sides. The pleasure that had been zinging through his body is suddenly muted, the heat between them disappearing like he's had a bucket of icy water tossed over him. He's gone numb, the wetness of Hongbin’s tongue against his skin now nothing but a discomfort.

Closing his eyes, he presses his lips together in a thin, disapproving line.

He’s heard all about Hongbin’s place of work from Taekwoon, about the rules. About no kissing. It makes sense, not knowing who might walk through the door and the different level of intimacy it brings. But this isn’t Hongbin’s place of work. This is just a one night stand and he wants it filthy and obscene like Hongbin promised him that time before.

Hakyeon isn’t his client and he won’t be treated like one.

"Then you can leave."

Hongbin lifts his head and blinks down at him, his hips stilling. "What?" he asks, laughing incredulously.

Hakyeon opens his eyes. "You heard."

Hongbin stares down at him for a few long seconds, nonplussed, like he’s searching Hakyeon’s eyes for any trace of a joke. He doesn’t find one because Hakyeon is deadly serious. Hongbin realises it and his expression goes blank.

He stares at him for a second longer, and then pulls out, shrugging. "Fine."

Hakyeon tries not to flinch at the sudden gaping emptiness. "Fine," he echoes, just as petulantly.

He sits up and watches, half-satisfied and half-outraged, as Hongbin climbs from the bed, strips off the condom and starts yanking on his clothes, tucking his fading erection into his boxers. He tugs on his jeans, reaching into the back pocket and producing Hakyeon’s wallet which he tosses carelessly onto the bed.

"You didn't take payment first, did you?" Hakyeon asks, scathingly.

Hongbin just stares at him, emotionless, as he zips and buttons his jeans over his softening cock, but the look makes Hakyeon feel like something Hongbin has scraped off the bottom of his shoe. He bites the inside of his lip, forcing himself to hold his gaze.

Hongbin snatches his shirt from the edge of the bed, and once it’s on, he spares Hakyeon one last glance.

"I'll see you around."

And then he’s gone. There's a rustle as he collects his jacket from the floor in the hall and Hakyeon winces at the slam of the front door a second later.

"Yeah, I hope not," he mutters to himself, glaring down at his wilted erection. He shifts his hips uncomfortably, knowing it will take a while for the unfulfilled emptiness to fade, and he turns his glare on the rest of the scene, on the discarded lube and condom and the rumpled sheets.

Could his evening have ended any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've been sitting on this plot point for 3 and a half years and I'm finally getting to share it lol
> 
> /Evil laughter. It could never be that easy between them! (And yes, that was a really low blow from Hakyeon about payment >_> )
> 
> I just want to say a big thank you for all of the lovely comments on the previous chapter. It's honestly baffling to me that people remember this fic and are still interested in where it will go (and are still willing to follow along for the ride even though I went MIA last time!) I hope this chapter has lived up to your expectations ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

A cloud still hovers over Hakyeon’s head when he wakes the next morning and only gets darker when he remembers the mess of hickeys dotting his neck that he’d spotted when cleaning up last night. It grates to think of the picture he must have made to Hongbin standing over him as he got dressed, and he spends the rest of the day at work subdued, reliving the night before over and over. He's shaky with anger and shame and humiliation, bouncing between the three emotions like he’s caught in a pinball machine.

He's almost grinding his teeth at the fact that Hongbin had so easily walked out the way he did, and it starts to drive him mad wondering if Hongbin might have found someone else to take his place. The night had still been young after all. What if he’d gone back to the restaurant and picked up that waitress? He wouldn't put it past him.

He tries to focus on the familiar, usually-soothing whir of the sewing machine beneath his hands but it’s not enough, and he makes a string of ridiculous mistakes that makes him want to rip the plug from the socket and toss the machine out the window.

The more he thinks about Hongbin’s refusal to kiss him, the more it stings. Does he really find the idea of kissing him that repulsive? He knows it's silly to think that way because Hongbin wouldn't have been so quick to jump into bed with him in the first place if that's how he felt, but he doesn't get what the big deal is otherwise.

It might help if he had Taekwoon there to rant to, but Saturdays are his day off, and Hyuk’s later shift today means he'll be taking lunch at a different hour so he can’t see him either. He’s not close enough with any of his other colleagues to discuss his sex life, and even if he was, any mention of Hongbin would lead to dangerous waters what with his profession needing to remain a secret.

He’s forced to bite his lip instead, and he can’t decide if he’s glad of it or not. A part of him wants to sweep the whole thing under a rug, plant himself on top of the misshapen lump and deny its existence, but the other part remembers the time he stormed out on Hongbin at the New Year party, blowing up at Taekwoon in the process and how he’d stewed on the negative emotions, unable to talk to him. He doesn’t want a repeat of it, and after enduring it all day, he resolves to see Taekwoon that evening.

After dinner, he shoots him a text to see if it’s okay for him to go over, and jumps in the shower as soon as he’s received the okay. He’s out the door in twenty minutes and pulling up to Taekwoon’s place in another fifteen.

The problem with visiting Taekwoon here is that Wonshik will be home and any requests to speak to Taekwoon alone will probably be met with affront on Wonshik’s part. Hakyeon supposes he’s just going to have to get used to the fact that they pretty much count as one person now. It doesn’t help that he’s not sure where he stands with the other man, whether he’ll be on Hakyeon or Hongbin’s side if it comes down to loyalty.

When he's buzzed up, he avoids his reflection in the lift, as he’s been doing all day. It’s when he catches sight of himself that his shame starts to outweigh his anger, and he winces down at his feet instead.

When he told Hongbin not to touch him back when they first met, he’d meant that he wanted space, not that Hongbin disgusted him, as it could so easily have been misconstrued. But this time, what he’d said to him about taking payment first can’t be taken any other way.

He hadn’t meant it, though. He doesn’t really believe Hongbin would ever have gone into his wallet and taken any money. He’d just been frustrated and angry and he’d lashed out, wanting to hurt him in some way, and he’d ended up saying the most disgusting possible thing. He may as well have spat on him and called him a whore. Honestly, he’s surprised Hongbin didn't punch him. If Hakyeon had been in his position, he probably wouldn’t have had the same restraint.

An apology is probably in order for that part, but he can already hear what Hongbin’s response would be if he ever tried to give one.

_Who are you again?_

The lift doors open and Hakyeon heaves a sigh as he trudges down the hallway.

Just thinking about seeing Hongbin again makes him want to curl into a ball, filling him with dread. It’s inevitable, and it’s going to be excruciating. He’ll be standing there with his perfect hair and perfect face and perfect sexy smirk, ready to remind him of everything he missed out on by kicking him out of bed. He only hopes he’ll be able to control his expression and exude an air of being calm, mature and collected.

At the door of the apartment, he raps twice with his knuckles and it opens immediately to reveal Taekwoon who steps aside to let him in.

“Hey,” Taekwoon greets and Hakyeon returns it.

He starts to unwrap his scarf, but pauses at the sight of Taekwoon’s lips twitching with a barely repressed smile.

“What?”

“Are those courtesy of Hongbin?” he asks, a laugh slipping out as he nods at Hakyeon’s neck.

It takes a moment for him to realise what he’s talking about and then he inwardly curses, clapping a hand over the mess of hickeys left behind and scowling. How could he have forgotten? He’d covered them up for work but hadn’t thought about them twice when getting out of the shower just now.

Taekwoon’s amusement dissolves at his reaction. “So this is what you wanted to talk about. What happened?”

“You mean, what didn't?” Hakyeon grumbles. He hangs up his coat and scarf on the hook and turns to him with a sigh.

Curiosity and concern are at war on Taekwoon’s face, but he beckons him further inside instead of bombarding him with questions at the door. “Come sit. Do you want anything to drink?”

“Tea would be good.”

Wonshik is sat at the kitchen island and Taekwoon turns to him as they head to the sofas. “Wonshik, can you—”

“Yeah.” He gets up immediately and Hakyeon almost laughs at the thought of the reaction he’d get if he tried asking the same thing.

They sit down and Taekwoon folds one leg beneath him as he turns to face him. “So, what _didn’t_ happen?”

Hakyeon listens to Wonshik running the tap in the kitchen and then the click of the kettle turning on. There’s no non-embarrassing way to say what he needs to so he decides the ripping-off-a-band-aid approach is his only option.

“We were having sex but he wouldn't kiss me so I kicked him out.” It sounds stupid when he says it out loud and a bark of laughter bursting out of Wonshik behind just makes it even worse. Hakyeon whips his head round to glare at him and he stifles it behind his hand.

Taekwoon is staring at him like he's grown a second head. “Wait, you mean it was actually _during_ and not before or—”

“We were _having sex_.”

Taekwoon blinks at him. “And that was enough for you to pull the plug _in the middle?_ ”

Hakyeon scrubs a hand over his face. “Apparently, yeah.”

Wonshik can’t keep quiet any longer. “He must have been _fuming!_ ” He sounds delighted and when Hakyeon looks at him over his shoulder, he’s leaning his elbows on the island and grinning like Christmas has come early. At least someone is having a good time.

Hakyeon’s stomach twists. “He wasn’t exactly angry at first.” He laces his fingers together and twists until it starts to hurt. “But then I said something I shouldn’t have.”

“What?” asks Taekwoon.

Hakyeon would rather cut out his tongue than repeat it. He knows it’s cowardly, but he doesn’t want to see the look on Taekwoon’s face if he finds out. “It doesn’t matter. But we probably won’t be speaking to each other ever again.”

Wonshik is still sniggering, his arm shaking where he's pouring steaming water from the kettle into two mugs. “I can't believe you kicked him out of bed. I wish I could have seen his face. That's _never_ happened to him before!”

“If he wasn't such a stubborn asshole, it wouldn't have had to,” Hakyeon grumbles.

Wonshik actually sobers a little at that and shakes his head. “Hongbin doesn't kiss anyone. He never even kissed me in all of our times together outside of—” He cuts himself off, wrinkling his nose and giving an exaggerated shudder. “Anyway. He probably wouldn't even kiss _me_ if I asked. He probably wouldn't kiss me even if I said I'd let him watch Taekwoon and I have sex again. Not even if I said I'd let him join in!”

“You really think he’s against it that much?” Taekwoon asks and Wonshik narrows his eyes at him.

“Why, do you _want_ him to join in?”

Taekwoon rolls his eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Hakyeon interrupts before Wonshik can take it any further. “Why doesn’t he kiss anyone?”

Wonshik studies him for a moment, then shrugs. “I don’t know. But when you have that as your job, a kiss is the only shred of intimacy you’ve got left. Maybe it’s not so easy for him to give it up.”

Hakyeon turns away from him, unsettled. If Wonshik is anywhere close to Hongbin’s reasoning, then it throws the whole thing into a better perspective. Hakyeon had absolutely no right to demand kissing from him if it's one of his hard nos, especially when he wouldn’t do the same thing if it was for a sexual act. He’d never force the choice on him to either give him a blowjob or get out, and perhaps to Hongbin it hadn’t felt like much of a difference.

This is just making him feel worse.

“I didn’t think you were interested in him after what happened at the New Year,” Taekwoon says and Wonshik snorts in disbelief behind them.

Hakyeon tries not to colour. Had he been that obvious? If Wonshik picked up on it then to Hongbin, the lust he’d tried so hard to tamp down must have been like blood in the water to a shark.

“I didn’t plan on it happening,” he defends. “I’d already said no, but I dropped my wallet in his car so he came up to give it back.”

“You just ‘dropped’ it?” Taekwoon asks with a raised eyebrow and knowing smile.

Hakyeon glares at him. “It was an accident.”

“No, it wasn’t,” says Wonshik from where he’s rummaging for something in the fridge. “He took it out of your jacket when he went to the bathroom.”

It takes a second for what Wonshik said to register and then Hakyeon’s jaw falls slack. “He did _what?_ ”

“I was watching him. He did it on purpose.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Hakyeon demands just as Taekwoon asks, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Wonshik pulls his head out of the fridge and looks over his shoulder at them. “What? You clearly wanted him. I thought I was doing you a favour. It’s not my fault you blew it. And as for you,” he says to Taekwoon, lips twitching, “we were kind of busy.”

Hakyeon slumps back against the sofa cushions, staring at the blank TV screen ahead as he replays Wonshik’s words over and over. His body flushes hot and cold as he remembers his thoughts from Friday night, when he’d wondered if dropping his wallet had been the universe giving him another chance. It hadn’t been the universe at all, and Hongbin wasn’t actually being as much of a gentleman as he’d appeared by forcing him to accept a lift home. He’d just been playing Hakyeon for a fool.

The warring emotions inside him shift, the fresh shame over the kiss paling beside new anger. If Hongbin had the audacity to go through his clothes to find his wallet, perhaps he hadn’t been too far off the mark with his comment about payment. Hakyeon’s hands clench into fists.

“I thought you said you and Hongbin was never going to happen, anyway?” Taekwoon accuses playfully.

Hakyeon’s cheeks go hot. “I said I wasn’t going to pay him for it,” he corrects. “Anyway, you’ve seen what he looks like, with and without clothes. Can you blame me?” It's the truth, but it burns to admit it and pay Hongbin any sort of compliment in light of the new knowledge he’s learnt from Wonshik.

Taekwoon’s lips twitch with a smile and he turns to look over his shoulder. Hakyeon follows his gaze to Wonshik watching them with both hands flat on the island and admonishing eyebrows raised at his boyfriend. “You’d better think very carefully about your next words,” he warns.

Taekwoon snorts and shakes his head fondly. “I have seen what he looks like, yes,” he says to Hakyeon, and then raises his voice a little bit to add, “But you should see Wonshik.”

Hakyeon doesn’t even need to look to know Wonshik must be beaming with satisfaction. He rolls his eyes. “Ugh, please stop,” he groans.

Wonshik is still smiling when he carries two mugs of tea over a few moments later, leaning down to give Taekwoon a sweet peck on the lips.

Hakyeon is thankfully saved from witnessing any more of their soppy affection by the doorbell sounding. Until Wonshik announces who it is, and then he isn't thankful at all.

“It's Hongbin.”

“Oh, Jesus _Christ_.” There’s no getting away from him! “Won _shik!"_ he shrieks, outraged when the man buzzes him up without a care in the world.

“What?” Wonshik asks, innocently.

Taekwoon heaves a sigh at his boyfriend’s feigned obliviousness and lets his head drop back against the sofa. “I’ll hide with you in the bedroom until he leaves if you want?” he suggests to Hakyeon.

He shakes his head. “Who knows how long he’ll be here. He’ll probably end up staying the night.” He hurries over to the door and snatches his scarf from the hook, looping it tightly about his neck to hide the marks still lingering. He’d rather die than give Hongbin the satisfaction of seeing the state he’s left his throat in.

He jams his arms into his coat sleeves and is just tugging up the zipper when there's a knock at the door. Wonshik opens it and Hakyeon gets a glimpse of Hongbin's sunny smile before they make eye contact and it slides straight off his face.

“Oh,” Hongbin says, distastefully.

Hakyeon bristles; that should be his line! He gives Hongbin a wide berth as he steps over the threshold. “Don’t worry. I was just leaving.”

“That’s a shame. I was so looking forward to receiving a few more of your gibes.”

“Yeah? Well, I’ve got one for you now. Keep your hands out of my pockets from now on.”

Hongbin’s eyes flicker to Wonshik, sparkling with amusement. He holds up his hands. “Whatever you say.” He’s smirking again, as seems to be the usual state for his expression, but it isn’t the sexy one. This one says Hakyeon is the butt of a joke and it doesn’t conjure butterflies, but fury.

 _Calm, collected, mature_ , he repeats to himself, taking a steadying breath and straightening his shoulders. He turns to Taekwoon hovering awkwardly behind them all.

“Sorry about the tea.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you at work,” he assures him, and Hakyeon manages a small smile.

“Yeah. See ya.” He makes his escape through the still open door, half-wishing he could remain behind as a fly on the wall.

 

*

 

The next night, Hyuk turns up at his apartment with beers as he’s known to do on occasion, and Hakyeon gets the feeling he must have spoken to Taekwoon. He supposes that at least here he doesn’t need to worry about Hongbin interrupting – though with a wary glance at the door, he realises he wouldn’t actually put it past him.

Hyuk is in awe when Hakyeon fills him in on what happened, and though he’s not sure it’s the exact reaction he was hoping for, it’s at least better than Wonshik’s mirth, even if it had been at Hongbin’s expense.

"He just stopped?” Hyuk clarifies, beer hovering halfway to his mouth as he stares at Hakyeon wide-eyed. “He didn't try to talk about it? He just pulled out and said ‘see ya’?” At Hakyeon’s dejected nod, he whistles. "He's really something else."

Hyuk’s words remind him of something that he’s thought a few times since, that looking back, maybe they should have hit pause and discussed things. Anything would have been better than the way he had reacted.

He’s not sure how to feel that Hyuk also has intimate knowledge of what Hongbin is like in bed. At least with Taekwoon, he knows his experience hardly counts, but with Hyuk he has no idea the sorts of things they might have gotten up to together when he’s paid for his time in the past. And he absolutely doesn’t want to know.

His thoughts must be showing on his face because Hyuk laughs and holds up his hands.

“Don't worry. I haven't even thought about booking him since what happened at the New Year party. I didn't think it would be over between you two and I learnt my lesson the first time with Taekwoon.”

That does make Hakyeon feel a little bit better even though it’s ultimately pointless. “Well, it's not like it matters anymore. We won’t be hooking up again so you can book away.”

Hyuk snorts and Hakyeon gives him a quizzical look.

“Oh, come on. You don't seriously expect me to believe that you'd turn him down if he came crawling back to you.”

Hakyeon licks dry lips. “I would if he still refused to kiss me.”

“But what if he didn't? What if you wear him down and drive him crazy and he has to have you, no matter what your demands are? Maybe he pulled out and you didn't get to finish, but I still bet that was the best fuck of your life.” Hyuk smirks, knowingly. “No way it’s over between you two.”

Hakyeon’s cheeks are hot but he doesn't deny it.  “He's not going to give in though.”

Hyuk shrugs. “Then try harder.”

“I don’t think anything I do could make Hongbin give in on this.”

“I think you’re underestimating yourself.”

Hakyeon can feel his confusion creasing his eyebrows and Hyuk elaborates.

“The way Wonshik talks about him, he’s never been turned down in his life, but not only did you leave him hanging that first time, you had the strength of mind to say no in the middle of sex. That’s probably going to be eating at him enough as it is.”

“But that doesn’t mean—”

Hyuk talks over him. “He wanted you the other night so badly that he gave you opportunity after opportunity to say yes, and even had your wallet as a backup plan to get you to crumble. I don’t know about you, but to me that spells desperate,” he points out.

Hakyeon thinks Hongbin just saw him as more of a challenge, but he still pauses to mull it over.

Hyuk continues. “Either he pursued you again because he hates that he was turned down the first time or it’s because he’s just that attracted to you, but whatever the reason, it works in your favour. If he sees you as a conquest, he’s failed twice and will want to make it third time lucky, or if it’s because he thinks you’re a hot piece of ass, you can show him what he’s missing out on. Either way, you win.”

Even if any of what Hyuk says is true, Hakyeon isn’t so sure. Hongbin may have been attracted to him before, but in the face of what Hakyeon said to him, he seems to have cooled entirely. Frozen over, in fact. Seeing him after the time at the party, when he’d woken up to find Hongbin naked in the kitchen, he’d been all smirks and teasing, but this time, he’d gone stony as soon as he’d laid eyes on him. The smirks had come back after the initial shock of seeing him there, but that one moment had revealed how he really feels.

It could be that Hongbin doesn’t want anything to do with him, no matter that it ended in a failed conquest that would usually eat him alive. What’s Hakyeon going to do? Even if he manages to pull off some subtle seduction, chances are it will just end in humiliation with Hongbin taking great pleasure and satisfaction in squishing him like a bug beneath his shoe. When it comes to the game of seduction, Hongbin has him outranked, and any attempts on Hakyeon’s part would probably be as inconspicuous as a neon sign flashing above his head reading 'fuck me'.

“I can't believe I'm actually considering advice from you,” he grumbles, and Hyuk laughs.

“At least you’re thinking about the reasonable advice. My real advice would be to come with me and book him for a session.”

“I won’t give him the satisfaction.”

“I think you’d both come away pretty satisfied,” Hyuk says, wiggling his eyebrows. “But I suppose you’d have even less of a chance of getting him to kiss you in that setting.”

Hakyeon heaves a sigh and downs the last gulp of his beer, dropping back against the sofa cushions and wondering if he’s really going to give this a try.

The real question in all this is why it’s such a big deal for him in the first place. He needs to just accept it was a failed one night stand and leave it at that. He supposes it makes it more awkward that it wasn’t with a stranger he’s never going to see again, but that doesn’t mean he needs to agonise over it like this. He shouldn’t start playing games.

Sure, Hongbin might be the prettiest guy he’s ever seen, but this whole mess stretching back to when they first met just proves it’s more trouble than it’s worth, especially when they’re linked by friends like this. If they carry on, it could just make things even more awkward.

They had their chances, it didn’t work out.

He just needs to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

“Sorry about the tea,” Hakyeon says and Taekwoon shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you at work,” he assures him, and Hakyeon throws him a weary smile over his shoulder.

“Yeah. See ya.”

He disappears down the hallway and as soon as Wonshik has shut the door behind him, Taekwoon turns an admonishing stare on Hongbin.

The man rolls his eyes where he’s in the middle of shrugging off his coat. “Don’t give me that look.”

His reaction pulls Taekwoon up short. He’d been expecting a playful deflection, probably something like  _ Oh baby, don’t look at me like that _ complete with a finger trailing down his chest to draw Wonshik’s ire and distract them from the situation.

Instead, he slouches off towards the kitchen and Taekwoon raises surprised eyebrows at Wonshik who looks just as ecstatic as he did when Hakyeon had been filling them in just now. This isn't Hongbin behaviour at all. Perhaps it really is eating at him like Wonshik said it would be, but whether it’s just because it was a failed conquest or something more remains to be seen. Whatever the answer, things are even worse than the way they’d left them at the New Year party.

“He cut you off in the middle of a good fuck then,” Wonshik gloats, and Taekwoon rolls his eyes.

Hongbin shrugs, clearly aiming for nonchalance, but his shoulders are stiff. “It wasn’t that great. But it sounds like he's told you all about it.”

“Everything except something he said to you,” Wonshik says, expectantly.

Hongbin’s eyebrows raise and then he gives a humourless snort. “He didn’t tell you?”

“No,” Taekwoon cuts in, throwing Wonshik a warning look. Everything Hakyeon just said to them was supposed to be in confidence. “But he did sound sorry.”

“He didn't look sorry just now. Though I suppose I have you to thank for that,” Hongbin says to Wonshik.

“What? I was just evening the playing field,” Wonshik says, airily. “It wouldn’t be fair for you to play the victim in all this when you kind of brought it on yourself.”

Hongbin drops down on the sofa where Hakyeon had been sitting just now, letting his head loll back against the cushions. “How was I supposed to know he’d get such a stick up his ass about a stupid kiss?”

“If it’s stupid, why were you so against it?” Taekwoon asks.

“I have rules,” is all Hongbin says in answer. It doesn’t explain why ‘no kissing’ is a rule in the first place but Taekwoon isn’t sure if he should push it.

“But what do your rules mean from here on out?” Wonshik asks and Hongbin raises a questioning eyebrow. “You don’t sleep with the same one night stand more than once. How do you class this one?”

Hongbin shrugs. “I haven’t decided.”

“So you do want him again to finish what you started,” Wonshik teases, his glee returning.

“I haven’t decided,” Hongbin repeats, narrowing his eyes at him.

“It sounds to me like you have.”

Hongbin groans and throws his head back again. “I should never have gotten involved with him in the first place. I should have stayed here with you two last night.  _ That  _ wouldn’t have left me disappointed.”

“Perhaps you should have,” Wonshik agrees, the beginnings of a sly smile on his lips. “You would have gotten to watch Taekwoon fuck me into the mattress. Shame you missed out.”

That’s not what happened at all – not last night, anyway – but Hongbin’s eyes are dark as he turns his appraising gaze on Taekwoon. “I could hang around for a repeat performance.”

“Keep dreaming.”

Hongbin hums. “If you’re not up for it, I’m sure Taekwoon and I could manage on our own. From what I remember, we had incredible chemistry.”

“One more word and I throw you out on your ass.”

Hongbin laughs but doesn't say any more on the subject. It's unusual. He's one to push and push and call Wonshik on his empty threats and keep laughing even with Wonshik’s hands around his throat.

Taekwoon is actually a little bit touched that this is the place Hongbin came to when he was feeling down, whether it was a conscious decision or not. He just wishes Hongbin’s arrival hadn't forced Hakyeon to leave the way he had. He knew things would get messy if anything ever happened between them, but never to these proportions. He's just hoping Hongbin decides not to pursue it any further. He cares about both of them, but if things carry on, Hakyeon will most likely end up being the one hurt the worst and as his best friend, he needs to look out for him, just as Hakyeon had done for him with everything with Wonshik last year. Hakyeon is a stubborn one though. He’s not sure if he’ll listen.

“You may as well drink Hakyeon’s tea while you’re here,” Wonshik offers.

“How generous of you,” Hongbin quips, but he reaches for the mug anyway.

It reminds Taekwoon of his own tea and he settles on the sofa to drink it. Wonshik takes up position between him and Hongbin quicker than he can blink, setting some sugar on the table before Hongbin needs to ask for it.

Taekwoon hides a smile into his drink. Wonshik can grumble about Hongbin as much as he wants, but it's obvious that he really does care, and Hongbin knows it. He wouldn’t hang around otherwise.

Hongbin takes off his shoes and rests his feet on the edge of the coffee table like Taekwoon and settles his head on Wonshik’s shoulder, feigning obliviousness to Wonshik’s displeasure. Wonshik doesn’t shake him off though, another prime example of his distaste for Hongbin being just for show.

They sit quietly on the sofa as the two of them drink their tea, and Hongbin cradles his mug for a few minutes when he’s finished before leaning forwards to place it on the coffee table.

“I should get going.”

“You can stay,” Taekwoon offers, more than happy to set up the sofa bed.

Hongbin heaves a sigh and gets to his feet. “No, I've got a busy day tomorrow. Thanks, though. And thanks for the tea,” he says, darting around Wonshik to place a kiss on Taekwoon’s cheek before he can stop him.

Wonshik squawks in outrage and Hongbin kisses his cheek too, much sloppier than the one he'd given Taekwoon.

“Shut up,” Hongbin says to him, fondly, before heading to the door.

Wonshik purses his lips but he follows Taekwoon to see Hongbin out.

“I’ll make sure to call ahead next time,” he says with a wry smile.

“You’re always welcome,” says Taekwoon.

“Don’t make it too much of a habit,” Wonshik adds and Hongbin smiles at him.

“Thanks,” he says, but there’s no sarcasm. He can read Wonshik like an open book.

They say their goodbyes and when the door is shut behind him, it doesn't take long for Wonshik to start cackling. “I’ve never seen him like this!”

“I can't believe you keep laughing! He's supposed to be your friend!”

“Oh, come on, it's not like someone died! His pride has taken a battering, that's all.”

“I'm worried,” Taekwoon admits and Wonshik draws him close with his arms around his waist.

“Don't be. He'll get over it.”

“And what about Hakyeon?”

Wonshik shrugs. “There's nothing we can do. They need to sort this out themselves, either by getting over it or finishing what they started. Going by the UST I'm still choking on from the ten seconds they were in the room together, they'll be jumping into bed with each other again soon enough.”

Taekwoon isn’t sure it’s going to be that easy, especially if they don’t talk to each other first and discuss what went wrong in the first place. “I don't know…”

“Trust me. Hongbin might be wounded right now, but he isn’t finished with him yet. Remember I told you that once he’s chosen his conquest he has to have them? With Hakyeon, it's going to be even worse because he's shown he can resist him.” Wonshik starts giggling. “Knowing Hongbin, he’ll want to drive him crazy until the only thing he can do is cave and pay for it.”

Taekwoon hopes none of what Wonshik is predicting will come to pass, but there is one thing he knows for sure. “That’s never going to happen.”

"One of them will give in eventually.” A mischievous glint lights up Wonshik’s eyes. “Wanna make a bet?”

“Hakyeon wins,” Taekwoon says without hesitation, and Wonshik snorts.

“No way! You do realise this is Hongbin we're talking about?”

No matter how Taekwoon looks at it, it’s going to be easier for Hongbin to swallow his pride and part with a kiss than it will be for Hakyeon to part with the sum of money a session would require and turn up like a dog with its tail between its legs.

“But what are we betting?” Taekwoon asks.

“Hmm… if you win, I’ll wake you up every morning for a week with a blowjob.”

“I’m always awake before you,” Taekwoon points out and Wonshik hums again.

“Before bed then.”

“We do that pretty much every night already anyway.”

“Then…” Wonshik drags the word out as an evil smirk curves his lips. “How about… if you lose, I'll fuck you full, put in a plug and send you off to work for the day?”

Taekwoon’s mouth drops open, and then he actually starts imagining it and has to swallow hard. “But what about you?” He can’t be blamed if his voice comes out a little bit strangled.

“If I lose, you can do the same to me.” His voice drops to an enticing murmur, lips moving close to Taekwoon’s ear like he’s a devil on his shoulder. “Think about it, me out at a photoshoot, the camera flashing, capturing my expression every time the plug shifts. Maybe you could even come and watch. Pretend you’re making sure your suits are being displayed to your liking.”

Taekwoon’s eyes glaze over as he pictures it and Wonshik chuckles in his ear.

He doesn't point out that even if he does lose, Wonshik will no doubt still want to give him his prize anyway.

He takes a deep breath. “Okay. If Hongbin kisses Hakyeon, I win. If Hakyeon books a session, you win.”

“Deal.”

Taekwoon holds out his hand to shake on it, but Wonshik seals it with a kiss instead. Which turns into another, and another, and Wonshik’s tongue curling against his.

“We’re not allowed to interfere,” Taekwoon mumbles.

“Sure.” Wonshik’s lips curve into a smirk. “But until then… how about we play out that little fantasy I spun for Hongbin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so nice to write a Taekwoon POV again \TvT/  
> Originally, this was meant to be in Hongbin's POV, but as I was piecing the chapter outline together, it made so much more sense to be from Taekwoon's! (So, naturally, I couldn't resist a bit of Wontaek fanservice haha)  
> I hope you enjoyed~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finally picks up the plot point about Hakyeon's bookcase that I set up in passing at the beginning of chapter 3 (it was there for a reason!). It's been quite a while since then, so I just wanted to point it out in case Hakyeon going on about his bookcase seems out of the blue lol

A few weeks pass and Hakyeon manages to get away with not seeing Hongbin at all. He owes it largely to having stayed away from Taekwoon and Wonshik's apartment, the common thread in all of their encounters, and he wonders how much longer he’ll be able to keep up his streak. But even though he may have avoided him so far in person, his thoughts haven't been so lucky. Not that he'd ever admit it. Hongbin is just unlike anyone he's ever met, infuriating and fascinating in equal measures.

To put him out of his mind, he accompanied Hyuk on a night out once, though that's something else he'll never admit. He'd hoped he might find someone to bring home, until he realised what standard he was comparing them to and the evening ended up a total bust. Hyuk didn't seem interested in anyone either, and all Hakyeon ended up getting out of it was a disgusting hangover.

For now, he’s putting the idea of hooking up with anyone out of his mind. Forcing it for the sake of it isn’t healthy and nor will it end well. With any luck, if he stops looking someone, might fall straight into his lap, someone he might actually build something meaningful with.

He wonders if it would make Hongbin jealous.

Hakyeon gives himself a shake, rolling his eyes. Could he be any more pathetic?

He decides he needs to focus on putting other areas of his life into order, starting first and foremost with some fixes around his apartment.

His bookcase is at the top of the list. The empty broken shelf has been mocking him for well over a month at this point, and he was glad to see the back of it when someone took it off his hands after buying it from a listing he made online a few days back, collapsed shelf and all. A new bookcase has already been delivered, still boxed and propped against the wall of his lounge. He’s looking forward to finally getting it assembled and moving the piles of books from his room, sick of the number of times he's stubbed his toes on them.

He's arranged for Taekwoon to come over and help him put it together, and Wonshik is obviously attached to his hip so it’s no surprise at all when Hakyeon learns he’ll also be coming. But when he opens the door to greet them and is met with the sight of a third guest, he comes to the unwelcome realisation that Hongbin is becoming part of the package deal too.

“I heard you needed a bit of muscle so I thought I'd offer my services,” Hongbin says in response to Hakyeon standing frozen in the doorway. He’s smiling, faux-oblivious, and as always, Hakyeon is struck by how unfairly good he looks. He knew he should have asked Hyuk for his help instead.

“If I'd have known you were coming, I would have prepared more food,” he says, glaring pointedly at Taekwoon at Hongbin’s side.

Taekwoon grimaces. “I can't find my phone,” he says, apologetically.

Wonshik is smiling innocently beside them, ignoring a glance from Taekwoon who doesn't look very pleased.

Hakyeon doesn't know what's going on, but he does know he’s wearing sweatpants and the t-shirt he slept in, and he's just realising he's forgotten to brush his teeth this morning.

He steps aside and waves them in and immediately excuses himself to the bathroom to quietly swirl some toothpaste around his mouth, resisting the urge to style his hair and change into some more flattering clothes. Hongbin would be able to smell the reason for it a mile off. Hyuk’s advice swirls in his head, this being his first chance to test it, but he isn’t prepared. Any attempts in this state will just end in disaster.

He flushes the toilet as an excuse for his disappearance, washes his hands, then heads to the kitchen to make everyone some coffee.

It’s jarring to see Hongbin in his apartment and he busies himself with spooning coffee into mugs to keep from remembering what had happened when he was here last. That's not what he needs right now.

“Nice place,” Hongbin comments, standing in the kitchen doorway to look into the lounge.

Hakyeon rolls his eyes. “You don’t need to act like you haven’t seen it before.”

Hongbin shrugs. “I haven’t seen it in daylight.”

Hakyeon can feel his blood pressure rising and he keeps his back to the room as the kettle boils. He wants to make a comment in return, perhaps point out he would have seen it in daylight if he hadn't been such a stubborn ass and stayed until morning, but he holds his tongue. This isn't the time, and he especially doesn't want to do it in front of Taekwoon and Wonshik.

Instead, he pours the water and hands out the mugs, though from the sarcastic smile he directs at Hongbin, he thinks the other man might know exactly what he's thinking.

“Let’s get to work,” he says, ushering everyone out of the kitchen. He had thought he and Taekwoon would maybe have a bit of ‘bro time’ until he remembered Wonshik, and now with Hongbin's arrival, he thinks it might be best to get this over with as quickly as possible.

In the lounge, he’s already dragged the coffee table aside to give them a space to work in and Taekwoon helps him carry over the box containing the new bookcase. As soon as they tear it open, Hakyeon takes charge of the instructions and it's easy enough to put aside his displeasure at Hongbin’s presence and focus on the task at hand.

It's not really a job for four and Wonshik ends up nudging Taekwoon back to sit out, as if he's too dainty to lift a hammer. It makes Hakyeon roll his eyes even though he knows Taekwoon can act like a spoiled little princess sometimes and it's obvious Wonshik loves to pamper him.

He’s surprised by how smoothly everything runs, even if Wonshik and Hongbin try to pretend they know better than the instructions sometimes and Hakyeon almost has to threaten bodily harm to get them to listen. Hongbin starts to press his lips together to stifle giggles whenever that happens and Hakyeon soon realises he's just doing it on purpose.

It's not only Hakyeon who suffers the treatment.

“Taekwoon, can you help me hold this in place for a second?” Hongbin asks at one point, and Taekwoon climbs from the sofa to Hongbin's side of the bookcase to put his hands on a shelf where Hongbin directs.

“Mmm, right there,” Hongbin leans over to breathe into his ear.

Wonshik snatches the screwdriver from the carpet to wield like a weapon he intends to impale him with, expression thunderous. “I'll give you ‘right there’,” he threatens and Hongbin bursts into laughter.

Hakyeon turns away to get his coffee as an excuse to hide his own amusement in case Wonshik decides to turn the weapon on him too. It doesn't help that Hongbin's smile is enough to make anyone's heart pound out of their chest. Looking at it for too long probably isn't good for his health.

Taekwoon slaps Hongbin on the shoulder and leaves him to it, realising he doesn't actually need any help at all. He returns to the sofa behind Wonshik, leaning down to wrap his arms around his chest and lightly rest his chin on top of his head. It’s so unfairly cute that it's actually a little bit gross and Hakyeon can't look at them. He turns back to the instructions to find Hongbin is watching him, and the other man doesn’t look away even though he’s been caught. Instead, he gives Hakyeon a lopsided smile and he hates how it makes his heart leap.

He knows Hongbin is just toying with him. He’d been waiting for Hakyeon to look, ready to show that smile, the same one from that time in the restaurant when he’d dazzled the waitresses. It’s what he does. Hakyeon just wishes he’d been prepared; his interest had probably been clear on his face just now. Hyuk’s advice echoes, and he knows he should have returned the smile to catch him off guard or show that he's onto him, but it’s difficult to feel like he has any sort of sex appeal when he’s wearing this outfit.

He stifles a sigh and focuses on getting through the rest of this situation unscathed. He gives Hongbin no more than a cursory glance or two when it's strictly required, and before long, they're moving the sofa aside to slide the assembled bookcase behind it, and then Hakyeon is standing on a chair to affix it to the wall.

He stands back to admire their work when he’s finished and is pleased with the result. The bookcase is made of a lighter wood than his old one and at once it looks like a fresh addition as well as filling in the gap to get his home back to normal.

They right the rest of the furniture and pile up the packaging ready to be thrown out, and then it's time for lunch. After his earlier mention of food, he has no choice but to feed them when really he wishes Hongbin would just opt to head home early of his own accord. It doesn't help that he only has a two-seater and an armchair in the lounge for them to sit on, but Hongbin announces he'll take the floor before Hakyeon can make the sacrifice as host. He'd appreciate the gesture if he wasn't already aware that acts of chivalry on Hongbin's part come with ulterior motives.

Despite Hakyeon remaining wary, it goes without incident until Taekwoon has a banana after his sandwich and Hongbin gets a lecherous grin on his face as he watches him take his first bite.

“Come on, you can take more than that,” Hongbin says, his voice sounding much like it had earlier when he'd basically moaned in Taekwoon's ear.

Taekwoon nearly chokes as he starts to laugh.

“Damn right he can,” Wonshik says, proudly. “But _you'd_ better not get any ideas,” he adds, eyes narrowed at Hongbin. The other man just smiles and wiggles his eyebrows.

It seems to have given Wonshik some ideas though and Hakyeon can tell he'll have to put his foot down or Wonshik will probably try and initiate a blowjob on his couch. His eyes are definitely darker as he watches Taekwoon take another bite. Hakyeon rolls his eyes to the ceiling. Why does he have to put up with this? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was getting some himself and it wasn't all being exacerbated by Hongbin's presence.

As has become the norm, it seems Taekwoon and Wonshik have gone as long as they’re able with keeping their hands off each other, and it’s not long after they’ve finished eating that they’re getting ready to leave. Hakyeon waves Taekwoon off when he starts trying to clear away their plates, saying he’ll take care of it, and as they’re pulling on their coats, Taekwoon turns expectantly to Hongbin. Hakyeon follows his gaze to see he's taken a seat on the sofa.

“I'll get a cab home,” he says, and Hakyeon's stomach flips.

Taekwoon gives him a sideways glance, and after a moment’s hesitation, Hakyeon nods his head to the door, giving him the okay to leave. Maybe Hongbin wants to talk about what happened between them. It would probably be a good idea for them to clear the air if they're going to keep spending time together like this.

He thanks Taekwoon and Wonshik for coming over and takes a moment to steel himself as soon as the door is shut behind them before turning to the room. He starts carrying the plates and mugs through to the kitchen, partly as a way to put off whatever is about to happen a little longer. He sets them all on the draining board before taking a deep breath and heading back into the lounge. Hongbin is still sat on the sofa and is now focused on his phone - hopefully about to call a taxi. Maybe he's got somewhere else to be and didn't want to hassle Taekwoon and Wonshik with dropping him there.

Hakyeon takes a seat beside him and when a few long seconds of silence pass, he grudgingly says, “Thanks for helping out.”

Hongbin looks up from his phone, locking it and setting it on the sofa beside his thigh.

“It’s no problem.” He shifts like he’s turning to face him better, his arm stretching along the back of the sofa with a _look_ in his eyes, like all he's been able to think about is getting Hakyeon alone. He can feel it like hooks beneath his skin drawing him in, and even though the voice inside his head is warning _abort, abort_ , he can’t stop. He’s in Hongbin’s lap before he knows it, knees either side of his hips and hands clutching the back of the sofa either side of his head. Hongbin’s eyes widen slightly, but then he looks pleased, his hands settling firmly on Hakyeon’s hips and holding him tighter against him.

Hakyeon takes it as a cue to rock his hips down and Hongbin rocks back, more like retaliation or fighting for the upper hand than anything sensual. It has a swell of heat pooling in his groin, feeling Hongbin’s strength and remembering how it had felt to be pinned down on his bed by him, how the way they'd clashed had just seemed to heighten every sensation between them. He’s not sure what expression might be on his own face right now, but Hongbin tips his head up the smallest degree in response and Hakyeon’s eyes are drawn to his lips, to his tongue peeking out to wet them. His gaze flickers back to Hongbin’s to find his eyes are lidded, looking just as intoxicated as Hakyeon feels. His hands move to cup the back of Hongbin’s head, eager to keep him at this angle where he'd subconsciously offered up his lips, and then Hakyeon moves closer, leaning down, the ghost of Hongbin’s breath against his cheek.

Their noses are an inch away from brushing when Hongbin takes Hakyeon's chin in his hand, holding him gently but firmly in place. The haze in his eyes has vanished and there’s no trace of it in his voice either as he says, “You had your chance.”

Then he rolls him off, dumping him on the sofa beside him, and is up and out the door before Hakyeon can even register what's just happened.

He stares as his apartment door clicks shut, numb for a good few seconds until humiliation starts to burn in his throat like he's going to be sick. He slumps back, head resting limply against the sofa cushions as he shuts his eyes and groans like he's in physical pain.

How could he have been so stupid? Had he really thought Hongbin was going to be that easy? He'd just played right into his hands: the staying behind, the look in his eyes, the lick of his lips. It's exactly what Hongbin had been hoping for, and the reason he'd looked so shocked when Hakyeon climbed into his lap was because he'd probably expected him to put up a little bit more of a fight. Hakyeon has just shown him how desperate he is to get back into bed with him - even more desperate than he'd realised himself.

He'd been too hasty. Hyuk already said he'd have to wear him down if he wants to get his way and he should have kept that in mind instead of showing his hand so early. He should have been prepared with an actual plan for when they inevitably saw each other again, but instead he’d been knocked off balance.

Next time. Next time he needs to be ready. Hongbin craves attention and Hakyeon needs to counter that by not giving him any. That would really get under his skin, to show him how unaffected Hakyeon is. It would drive him crazy. Hakyeon experiences a swell of eagerness but that’s already gotten him into trouble. He's going to have to play the long game, and maybe it will be months until it bears fruit, but it's the only way he's going to get the upper hand in this. He’d told himself originally that he shouldn’t play games at all, but after this turn of events, his pride is at stake and there’s no way he can leave things like this.

He's interrupted from his revenge planning by his mobile ringing. It's Taekwoon.

“You found your phone then,” Hakyeon points out as soon as he answers.

“Yeah... It had fallen under the bed with a dead battery,” Taekwoon says, but for some reason, Hakyeon feels like it isn't the truth. He doesn’t get the chance to interrogate him though because Taekwoon asks about Hongbin and it drives everything else from his head.

“Is he still there?”

“No. He left not long after you did. Is this your attempt at stopping me from doing something stupid?”

“I’m just looking out for you the way you did for me.”

“I seem to remember you ignored everything I said,” Hakyeon reminds him, wryly.

“Exactly, and it got me everything I wanted. Maybe your advice is bad and you should listen to mine instead,” he says, airily. Hakyeon can hear his teasing smile.

He opens his mouth to tell him he’s actually following Hyuk’s advice - or attempting to anyway - but the words won’t leave his mouth. Taekwoon will probably consider Hyuk’s advice worse than Hakyeon’s even though he doesn’t really have a leg to stand on. It’s all down to Hyuk that Taekwoon met Wonshik in the first place.

He blows out a breath instead. “Yeah, well you're too late.”

“What happened?”

“Let's just say I should have seen it coming. It doesn't matter. Anyway, all things considered, I suppose it wasn’t as bad as last time,” Hakyeon says, scrubbing a hand over his face. “He’s still a total asshole though.”

“He’s a nice guy,” Taekwoon defends and Hakyeon raises an eyebrow even though Taekwoon can’t see it.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” he asks, but there’s no real feeling behind it. He knows that this situation between him and Hongbin is hardly a cause that requires their friends to choose between them.

“You’re _both_ nice guys, and the two of you would be able to see it if you could just think with your upstairs’ brains for two seconds.”

“My upstairs’ brain,” Hakyeon repeats, mouth quivering with the urge to laugh.

It only intensifies when he hears Wonshik say in the background, “Hongbin doesn't have an upstairs’ brain.” There's a smacking sound and Wonshik exclaims, “Ow! What? It's true!”

Taekwoon laughs quietly and Hakyeon can picture the way he's probably shaking his head and gazing at Wonshik with dopey affection. He almost heaves a sigh, caught by surprise by a stab of wistfulness in his chest. He takes it as his cue to hang up before he has to suffer the sound of them kissing while he’s still on the line.

“I’ll see you at work, okay?”

“Can you just try to play nice when you next see him?” Taekwoon asks and Hakyeon pauses.

“I can't make any promises.”

They both hang up and Hakyeon doesn’t allow himself to sit and wallow in the silence. He’s sure he’ll be reliving what happened earlier plenty of times when he tries going to sleep tonight. Instead, he starts lugging all of his books back in from his room and returning them to their places on the new shelves, but it's too quiet after having a full apartment. It just makes him realise that it had been nice having Hongbin there with Taekwoon and Wonshik. He’d brought some humour and helped offset the PDA - even if he had been the root cause of it a few times - and even though the thought makes him screw up his face like he’s tasted something sour, he realises it had felt natural to have him there.

It’s an uncomfortable thought and Hakyeon puts on some music to fill the silence, but even while focusing on the task, he can’t keep his mind from drifting, going back over his conversation with Taekwoon.

His request is easier said than done. For it to even have a chance of working, Hongbin would need to ‘play nice’ too, but Hakyeon can’t imagine he’d be so quick to agree after this latest development, not when he’d be giving up a perfectly good chance to rub this in even more. And anyway, Taekwoon’s suggestion that Hakyeon start thinking with his upstairs’ brain is a dangerous one. If he does that, he might have to start facing that what he feels for Hongbin might actually be a little bit more than lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will agree this time that Hongbin is being a bit of a dick hahaha  
> I actually nearly cried with joy when I realised this chapter was finished. I don’t know why it was giving me so much trouble to write!  
> (I'm not sure if it would have come across properly, but despite Wonshik’s agreement in the previous chapter not to interfere, I imagine he hid Taekwoon’s phone and then brought Hongbin along so Taekwoon couldn't warn Hakyeon beforehand haha)  
> Some exciting chapters are coming up so I hope you'll look forward to them *-*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where have the weeks been going? It feels like I updated this not even two weeks ago but apparently it's been six. Can time slow down a little bit, please?  
> (One of the reasons this chapter took longer than expected is because I kept getting sucked into writing scenes which take place further along. Hopefully that means later chapters will come out quicker!)

There’s a spring in Hongbin’s step as he strolls out of Hakyeon’s apartment building, and he knows he’s radiating smugness but he doesn’t care. Hakyeon's slack-jawed disbelief is still freshly etched into his mind and he feels like he's walking on a cloud. He can't stop smiling.

 _You had your chance_ is what he’d said, and it’s the truth. Hakyeon did have his chance. _Two_ as Hongbin recalls (or five, if he really wants to get technical. Hakyeon had been such a stubborn ass the night of Wonshik's birthday). Seeing him climb into his lap and have the audacity to try to kiss him after what happened the last time just set his decision in stone: if Hakyeon wants it, he’s going to have to pay for it. He knows where to find him. All he'd have to do is go to Hyuk to get an invite, then Hongbin can fuck him so hard he’ll need to be carried out of whatever room he picks. After that, Hongbin’s rule of never sleeping with a client outside of work will hold true and Hakyeon will have to come crawling back to pay every time he wants him.

Picturing the scenario fills him with anticipation, eager for the day to come but also fully aware the tease of the build-up will make it all the sweeter. He actually sinks into a little daydream as he heads a little way down the street and out of sight of Hakyeon’s building to call a taxi. He imagines how it might feel waiting in the room of Hakyeon's choice for him to show up, the moment they’ll lock eyes when Hakyeon opens the door and they’ll both know Hongbin won.

He wonders what requests Hakyeon might make and knows he’ll be tempted to ignore them in favour of pinning him on his back, bending him in two with his hands held above his head so he can do nothing but take it as Hongbin fucks him hard and fast. He'll probably strain to lift his head for a kiss, but Hongbin will just sit back out of reach and watch as he comes undone.

Hakyeon won’t know what hit him.

He can almost taste it. Hakyeon clearly still wants him and that same spark of friction was present today from when they had sex before. Thinking back, it’s been present ever since the first time they met. He wonders if it’s Hakyeon’s usual attitude when faced with someone he wants, or if it’s specifically roused by Hongbin rubbing him the wrong way – or all the right ways, depending on how they look at it.

It’s just that no one’s ever spoken to him like Hakyeon did during sex before. They always like telling him how good he is – which is usually exactly what he likes to hear – but with Hakyeon it was different. It was _fun_. He hadn't even realised that was missing. All sex since has started to feel rote in comparison, like he's going down a checklist. He’d kept him on his toes, goaded him, and given as good as he'd got. It’s why he’d thought Hakyeon was joking when he told him to leave. Like he was provoking him to kiss him just like he’d provoked him to fuck him harder, to finally get inside him in the first place by pretending to doubt Hongbin's skills. But he'd already been on the receiving end of Hakyeon's hostility once before at the New Year party, and seeing that hard look in his eyes, he knew it was no joke.

It had left a bitter enough taste as it was, but then what Hakyeon said about taking payment had actually cut him deep, deeper than he’d ever like to admit. He's no stranger to contempt from the occasional client, hypocrites eager to pay for the service who also deem sex workers as being deserving of no respect, and he always takes great pleasure in personally seeing to the termination of their memberships. But even then, none of them have ever made him feel as small and worthless as Hakyeon had in that moment, and remembering that now despite his current high starts to bring back that same hollowness radiating in his chest.

He pushes it aside and pictures Hakyeon from moments ago instead, relishing the small victory. It's nice to be leaving his apartment on a happier note this time instead of the sour end to what had been shaping up to be a night well spent. That’s what he holds on to as his taxi arrives and he puts Hakyeon’s apartment in the rearview, hoping the next time he sees him it will go just as well in his favour.

 

*

 

A few weeks pass with no more encounters with Hakyeon, and Hongbin doesn't know if it's coincidence or if the man is avoiding him. He wouldn't be surprised if it is the latter, but it’s not like they have many opportunities to run into each other what with Taekwoon and Wonshik being their only link. He’s heading to their apartment now though, so maybe he’ll get lucky and find him there.

Tomorrow night, Hongbin is going out for drinks with Jaehwan, a work colleague who's been going on at him for ages to try and get Wonshik to come along. Wonshik has cut off ties with everyone since quitting and Hongbin often gets asked about him at work because he’s the only one who manages to still see him. Whenever he lets them know Wonshik is still going strong with his boyfriend, it always makes everyone smile, even if they can still hardly believe it. He’s the first person to have fallen for a client and it had caused a bit of a stir when the news came out, though that was mostly because it was _Wonshik_ falling for somebody than having anything to do with the general relationship.

Usually, no one asks any more than that, but Jaehwan is one of the few who actually wants to see him, probably curious to see how Taekwoon has changed him. At first glance, Hongbin knows Wonshik seems just as surly and standoffish as they remember, but a closer look reveals a new side that always reminds him of a puppy. He’s already asked Taekwoon if he thinks it’s a good idea to invite Wonshik along this time and he’d readily agreed. Well, “invite”. Unbeknownst to Wonshik, he's coming whether he likes it or not.

The plan doesn't bode too well though when he steps into the apartment and Wonshik greets him from the couch with, “What do you want?”

Taekwoon smacks him gently on the back of the head in reprimand as he goes by to join him on the sofa, and Hongbin follows.

“I'm going out for drinks with Jaehwan tomorrow, and you're coming with me.”

Wonshik scowls at him. “I'm doing no such thing.”

This would usually be the part where he’d be a stubborn mule and dig his heels in, but Taekwoon has some sort of scary power over him where he can convince him to do anything he wants him to. Hongbin is just glad he always has Wonshik’s best interests at heart. Taekwoon nudges Wonshik with his shoulder and, like that, Hongbin can see a chink in his resolve.

“Go on. You’ll have fun,” Taekwoon encourages.

“No, I won’t.” He’s already starting to sulk.

“Yes, you will. You were telling me not too long ago that you find this Jaehwan more tolerable than Hongbin,” Taekwoon reminds him, throwing Hongbin an eyeroll and private smile.

“You said _what?_ ” Hongbin exclaims, pretending to be outraged. He leaps up to put his hands around Wonshik’s throat and mimes throttling him. “I’ve always been your favourite and you know it!”

“My favourite to see the back of,” Wonshik grumbles, shaking him off.

A leering grin spreads across Hongbin’s face. “Oh really?” he asks, turning around and looking at them over his shoulder. “It is a pretty good view,” he agrees.

Wonshik aims a kick at him and Taekwoon stifles laughter.

“Hey, you set yourself up for that one,” Hongbin points out, turning back around. “So that settles it. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven.”

“That settles nothing!”

“If you go, I’ll do that thing that we talked about,” Taekwoon says close to Wonshik's ear.

Wonshik goes deathly still, eyes fixed on Taekwoon like a cat with prey in its sight. He isn't the only one who's interest has been piqued.

“That thing?” Hongbin asks eagerly, looking between the two of them, but he goes ignored.

“Deal,” Wonshik all but purrs in Taekwoon's ear and Hongbin can actually see the way it makes him shudder. These two are ridiculous.

“Okay. Tomorrow at seven it is.” He makes a show of settling back in the armchair to watch as Wonshik crowds into Taekwoon's space like some sort of predator, his boyfriend submitting beneath the dominance.

“It's almost dinner time,” Taekwoon reminds him.

“Yeah, it is,” Wonshik murmurs.

Taekwoon laughs quietly and pushes him away, getting up to head to the kitchen to stir a pot bubbling on the stove. “Are you staying?” he asks Hongbin.

“As long as Wonshik didn't cook it.”

It's a testament to Wonshik's cooking skills that he doesn't even try and protest it. His lips are pursed though, but Hongbin thinks it has more to do with the fact that he’s sticking around to get in the way of Wonshik’s plans for sex.

“Maybe you could offer to cook for us once or twice to pay us back for all this food you keep mooching,” he grumbles and Hongbin shrugs.

“Sure. Whenever you want.”

“You’re the one who has to let us know when you’re not booked,” Taekwoon points out and Hongbin chuckles.

“Okay, we'll have to sort something out.”

“Hakyeon hasn’t appeared in your schedule yet then?” Wonshik asks and Hongbin smiles in anticipation.

“Not yet.”

Taekwoon mutters to himself in the kitchen, something that sounds like _not going to_.

“What was that, kitten?” Wonshik asks, sweetly, an eyebrow raised.

“Just talking to myself,” Taekwoon responds innocently.

Hongbin isn't sure what's going on, but he wouldn't be surprised if it has something to do with their sex games, and he'll probably just go ignored if he asks.

He doesn't hang around long after they've eaten, eager for a long evening to unwind at his own place, and he leaves Wonshik with a final reminder for tomorrow as he heads out the door. The man is already leaning in close to his boyfriend and probably doesn't even hear him.

Against all odds, Wonshik is surprisingly punctual the next night, already waiting outside when Hongbin pulls up in the taxi.

“I haven't forgiven you for this,” he says in response to Hongbin's greeting.

“You'd better be a good boy or I'll tell Taekwoon and you won't get your treat,” Hongbin warns in a singsong voice.

Wonshik snorts. “I'd like to see him try and resist me,” he says, but he loosens up at least enough that the threat seems to work.

Jaehwan is already waiting at the bar when they reach the pub and Hongbin greets him with a backslapping hug. Wonshik hangs back with his hands stuffed in his pockets and shoulders hunched, offering only a nod of acknowledgement at Jaehwan’s sunny smile.

“It's been a while,” Jaehwan says to him and Wonshik just nods again.

“It must be the better part of a year by this point,” Hongbin nudges.

Nod.

“How are things with your boyfriend? Taekwoon?” Jaehwan asks.

Hongbin had told him they’re so gross as a couple that any mention of Taekwoon would immediately lighten Wonshik’s mood if he showed signs of withdrawing in on himself. As expected, it does the trick.

Wonshik's face immediately softens and the tension drains out if his shoulders. The curves of his cheeks stand out against his contented smile. “Good.”

Hongbin almost wants to gag, but Jaehwan’s eyes crinkle with a smile of his own. He punches Hongbin's upper arm. “It's not gross at all! It's cute!”

Wonshik gives Hongbin the side eye, then points his nose in the air. “He's just jealous he didn't get to him first.”

Hongbin heaves a regretful sigh. “Yeah. It would have been nice to have gotten to ruin him at least once.”

“Keep dreaming.”

Hongbin smirks. “I will.” He's filled with childish glee as Wonshik's eyes narrow at him. He's sure deep down Wonshik knows this whole charade is just a joke, but it's so much fun to tease him regardless.

“Alright you two, break it up,” Jaehwan orders as he turns back to the bar. “What are we drinking?”

He buys the first round and they end up getting a plate of fried chicken too, taking over an empty booth in a corner. It's so easy to start filling Wonshik in on the goings on at work, about others who have left and new eccentric clients. Hongbin has always been light on sharing any of the gossip with him, mainly because Wonshik didn’t particularly care about any of it while he was there, but also because he’s not sure if it’s become a bad memory for him. Watching him though, he doesn't ask any questions to further the conversation, but his eyes are alight with interest, like he's enjoying the glimpse into his former life.

“Do you miss it?” Jaehwan asks and Hongbin's eyes flicker to Wonshik to study his reaction.

Wonshik doesn't even pause. “I'd rather choke to death on this chicken bone right now than be without Taekwoon,” he says, gesturing with the fried drumstick in his hand.

Hongbin nearly snorts his drink out of his nose. “God, what's happened to you!” he laughs. “Could you even imagine this a year ago?” he asks Jaehwan, pointing at Wonshik with his thumb.

Jaehwan shrugs but he's smiling. “It just goes to show how much can change in a year. Both of us might have quit a year from now. Even you might have fallen in love.”

Hongbin raises an eyebrow and Jaehwan laughs.

“Yeah, maybe not,” he concedes.

“I wouldn't be so sure,” Wonshik pipes up, licking grease off his fingers.

Hongbin's eyebrows draw together in confusion as he looks at him. What the hell does that mean?

“I'm not saying he's going to _fall in love_ ,” he elaborates, pulling a face and waving his hand in the air. “But _someone's_ caught his eye.”

“Who?” Hongbin demands, sure he's about to reveal the punchline to some sort of joke.

“Don't play dumb,” Wonshik says, rolling his eyes.

“Who?” Jaehwan repeats, leaning forward in his seat, eyes bright.

Wonshik smirks. “A friend of Taekwoon's.”

Hongbin stares at him blankly for a moment before he scoffs and bursts into laughter as he realises what Wonshik is implying. “You’re not serious?”

Wonshik is watching him with an eyebrow raised in distaste. “He likes to act like this and pretend there's nothing more to it than sex, but I've never known anyone else to get under his skin before.”

Hongbin is so lost for words, he can do nothing but laugh.

“Now that you mention it, he hasn't checked out a single person since we got here,” Jaehwan points out, head cocked with suspicion.

“Why would I?” Hongbin asks, a little offended. “This is just a night out with friends.”

“That hasn't stopped you before! _Not once!_ ” Jaehwan exclaims, laughing, and Hongbin only just manages to refrain from wincing as he thinks of the times he’s bailed in the middle of a group night out as soon as it looked like he was going to get lucky.

“I’m just–” – _not in the mood_ is what he was going to say, but he can picture the knowing smirks that would get him and he cuts himself off. It’s the truth though. It’s got nothing to do with Hakyeon. He just feels a bit like he’s Wonshik’s supervisor for the evening, tasked by Taekwoon with getting him home. He’s not totally irresponsible.

“He's probably been too busy wondering what Hakyeon might be doing right now,” Wonshik says, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

“Hakyeon? You've never mentioned this guy before,” Jaehwan says to Hongbin, his bottom lip starting to stick out like he's hurt he didn't confide in him.

Wonshik looks extremely pleased with himself.

 _Fuck, this was a terrible idea_ , Hongbin thinks _._ Of course Wonshik was going to bring up Hakyeon sooner or later. He really should have seen this coming.

“We hooked up once, end of story,” he explains before Wonshik can dig him a deeper hole. It doesn’t work.

“Yeah, they started to hook up, but then Hakyeon kicked him out in the middle. _In the middle_ ,” Wonshik stresses.

Jaehwan’s mouth is hanging open but it’s pulled up in the corners by a grin like this is the best thing he’s ever heard. “ _Why?_ What did you do, accidentally kick him in the balls? Insult his mother?”

“I just wouldn’t kiss him, okay? It’s really not a big deal,” he defends, shooting a warning look at Wonshik. He doesn’t need him to make any of this out to be something it’s not.

“When someone says something isn’t a big deal, it usually means it is,” Jaehwan sings, waving his finger in the air, and Hongbin is struck by a building urge to inflict him pain. Nothing about Hakyeon is a big deal. “I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this though! How long has this been going on?”

“Since New Year's,” Wonshik answers, smugly.

Jaehwan’s eyes go wide. “But that was months ago! Why didn't you say anything!” He's starting to look offended again and Hongbin's shoulders hunch where he has his hands around his empty glass on the table.

“Well, excuse me if I was a little bit embarrassed,” he bites out through gritted teeth.

Wonshik sighs dreamily beside him. “Taekwoon was right. I am having fun.”

Hongbin throws up his hands. “I'm getting another drink.”

“Get me one!” Wonshik shouts after him.

“Me too!”

Hongbin grumbles, irked by the glee on their faces. As he's walking away, he hears Jaehwan ask Wonshik _So, is he hot?_ and Hongbin shakes his head to himself. He’s hoping his absence will steer the conversation onto a different topic, but one look over his shoulder reveals Jaehwan leaning over the table towards Wonshik in deep discussion, and he realises it probably would have been better if he hadn't left them unsupervised.

Now Wonshik is blinded by the hearts in his eyes from Taekwoon, he seems to have forgotten who he's talking about if he thinks ‘love’ and ‘Hongbin’ mentioned in the same sentence makes any sense. He's never going to live this down now with Jaehwan either. Why did he set himself up for this?

When his three drinks are served, he carries them over to the booth in time to see Wonshik get his phone out and start scrolling through it.

“What nonsense are you telling him now?” he asks, exasperated.

“The fact that you took Hakyeon's wallet out of his jacket to manipulate him into having sex with you isn't nonsense,” Wonshik says, primly.

“I was just giving him a little nudge so he'd give in to what he obviously wanted,” Hongbin says, shrugging.

Jaehwan snorts with laughter, shaking his head. “You're fucking shameless.”

Hongbin grins at him over the rim of his glass.

“Here it is!” Wonshik pipes up from beside him and Hongbin looks over to see a picture of Taekwoon and Hakyeon on his phone screen. He rolls his eyes, refusing to let his gaze linger.

“Taekwoon is on the left,” Wonshik explains, leaning forward to show Jaehwan.

Jaehwan’s eyebrows climb up as he whistles. “It's no wonder you quit for a guy like that!”

Hongbin is waiting for Wonshik to glare daggers like he would if he were to make the same comment. Instead, he just beams, and Hongbin shakes his head, burying a laugh into his drink.

“And as for you!” Jaehwan exclaims, kicking him under the table. “Something’s definitely up if you didn't tell me about a guy who looks like this! _He_ kicked you out of bed?” he asks, thrusting the screen of Wonshik's phone into his face.

Hakyeon is smiling at the camera, Taekwoon holding up his phone to take a picture of the two of them. He's wearing a navy knit jumper with a gaping collar almost hanging off one shoulder and Hongbin can't be blamed if the first thought flashing through his head is that he kind of wants to get him out of it.

He tries to kick Jaehwan back but misses. His pride is really taking a battering and it's hard not to wince. “ _Yes._ And he's going to regret it,” he mutters.

Jaehwan stares at him then shakes his head. “‘ _End of story, it’s not a big deal_ ’,” he parrots in a poor impersonation of Hongbin.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Wonshik cackles. “The only person he's fooling is himself.”

Hongbin scowls but keeps his lips firmly shut. Everything he says is just adding more fuel to the fire. They can tease him all they want, but Hongbin knows what he plans to get out of this. He’s not going to let himself be distracted.

Jaehwan must sense his patience is starting to wear dangerously thin, because he asks Wonshik how Taekwoon and Hakyeon know each other and then steers the conversation onto Wonshik's new modelling gig for the department store when Taekwoon's job gets brought up. He gives Hongbin a look like there's more he's going to ask later and Hongbin raises an eyebrow back. There's nothing to tell.

They're all swaying slightly by the time the evening comes to a close and Hongbin almost starts yawning as they pull on their coats.

“You should bring Taekwoon next time. I’d like to meet him. He sounds really special.”

Wonshik beams. “He is.” He starts to go a bit googly-eyed and Hongbin rolls his to the ceiling, though he supposes they've made a bit of progress if Wonshik's first reaction to a ‘next time’ isn't to recoil. That’s probably just the alcohol though. Bring it up when he's sober and he'll soon be scowling again.

“Don’t start him off. _Please_.”

He hooks his arm around Wonshik's neck and starts dragging him out to the taxi. Jaehwan joins them this time and they drop him home first before their route takes them back to Wonshik's.

“Come up, come up,” Wonshik orders tugging him by the upper arm. “Hakyeon is here. Come see him.”

Hongbin scoots across the seat after him to climb out. Maybe torturing Hakyeon a little will make up for all the torture he's had to endure this evening. He doesn’t take into account that being this far under the influence could make it a terrible idea. It doesn't even cross his mind as they stumble out of the car, drunker now that the fresh night air has hit them.

They head up in the lift and Wonshik enters the keycode to get in, revealing Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Hyuk sat around on the sofas, the coffee table in front of them strewn with leftover takeout.

“That's the end of our quiet evening,” Taekwoon says as Wonshik heads straight for him and sags down to wrap his arms around what he can reach of him over the back of the sofa, cheek resting on his shoulder.

Hongbin trails behind him, expecting to be the victim of Hakyeon’s glare of distaste and for him to start making a speedy exit, but after just a cursory glance in Hongbin's direction, he doesn’t move from where he’s got his feet curled up on the sofa.

“Did you have a good time?” Taekwoon asks and Wonshik nods against his shoulder. Taekwoon twists his head until he can give him a kiss on the cheek, then Wonshik climbs over the back of the sofa.

“Are you going to eat this?” he asks, already picking up a lone dumpling and stuffing it into his mouth.

Taekwoon ruffles his hair. “Help yourself. You can have some too if you want, Hongbin.”

“Thanks.” Hongbin takes a seat next to Hakyeon as close as he can get without looking like he’s trying to sit in his lap, and he's already suppressing a smirk at the way the man will probably scoot as far away as possible. But Hakyeon doesn't move. Instead, he tilts his head towards Hongbin and leans it back against the sofa, and there's something in his eyes that makes him double take.

Hakyeon holds his gaze and then it lowers, straight past his lips, down his neck, his torso, and it makes Hongbin feel like he's being put on display. He almost draws back his shoulders to puff out his chest before he realises what he was about to do.

“Hyuk ate all of that,” Hakyeon says and Hongbin has no idea what he's talking about until Hakyeon turns his head away and he realises he isn't talking to him at all. He’s engaged in the conversation Hongbin hadn’t been paying any attention to and he’s left feeling like he's teetering on the edge of something.

His gaze trails to Hakyeon's neck, to his tan skin contrasting against the white leather sofa, and white bedsheets flash in his memory, Hakyeon spread out before him. He pulls his gaze away, feeling like he's moving through treacle. This is the alcohol’s doing. He needs to stop looking in case he does something he'll regret, something that will undo the progress he's made so far.

Hakyeon doesn't look at him again. Hongbin wonders whether it's because he's angry or attempting indifference, but it hadn't been either of those things in his eyes just now. That spark wasn’t there either, just vague interest quickly discarded.

It remains that way for almost another hour, until Wonshik starts to get restless, leaning close to Taekwoon’s ear.

“How drunk are you?” Taekwoon asks.

Wonshik hums. “Enough. _But not too much_ ,” he finishes, whispering in Taekwoon’s ear.

“It sounds like too much to me.”

When he next speaks, he's clearly still trying to whisper but it's loud enough that someone out in the hall could probably still hear him. “ _I can still get it up_.”

“Tempting,” Taekwoon responds dryly, and Wonshik whines, his bottom lip sticking out.

“But I want my treat.”

“ _I_ want his treat,” Hongbin joins in. He still doesn't know what it is, but he wants it.

Taekwoon ignores him. “You can have it when you're sober enough to enjoy it properly.”

“I don't even want to know,” Hakyeon mutters and Hyuk snorts with laughter.

Hongbin smirks and leans in close to his ear. “Maybe we can come up with a treat of our own.”

Hakyeon pauses, then tilts his head to the side to look up at him and murmur. “I'll give you a treat if you give me mine.”

Hongbin’s gaze flickers to Hakyeon’s lips and then back up to his eyes smouldering back at him. All he can think in this moment is that Jaehwan was right: he didn’t check anyone out at the bar, and now he’s wishing he had because this between him and Hakyeon right now isn’t going to go anywhere tonight and he’s going to have to go home alone.

He gets so caught up in his thoughts, sluggish with alcohol, that Hakyeon turns away before he can muster a response. It looks like Hakyeon knows as well as he does that nothing is going to happen tonight. It doesn’t stop him trailing his gaze down the side of Hakyeon's neck again and picturing for a flash what it might look like to fuck him over the back of the couch right now, all that tan skin laid bare.

He looks away and wets his lips, reaching for some of the food left on the table.

It isn’t long after that that Wonshik grows so restless, Hyuk and Hakyeon decide it’s time to leave Taekwoon to it.

“Yeah,” Taekwoon sighs. “I should get this one to bed.”

Wonshik lifts his head at that and wiggles his eyebrows.

Taekwoon looks at his friends, despair on his face. “Wish me luck.”

They get to their feet to head to the door and fetch their coats, but Hakyeon pauses with a hand on the back of the sofa.

“I can give you a ride if you want,” he offers Hongbin.

“A ride? Returning the favour?” Hongbin asks, twisting round to look at him with a grin.

Hakyeon isn't amused. “Do you want one or not?”

Hongbin heaves a sigh and looks around at the food on the table like he's considering it, when he doesn't really need to think about it at all. “Sure.”

He gives Wonshik a sloppy kiss on the cheek where he’s still sitting on the couch and shovelling more noodles in his mouth, receiving a grunt in return, and follows Hakyeon to the door.

“Thanks for taking him out,” Taekwoon says to him, quietly.

“It’s no problem. I think he had more fun than he was expecting to,” he replies, throwing a dark look in Wonshik’s oblivious direction.

They say their goodbyes and Hongbin follows Hakyeon and Hyuk down to the car park, a bit disappointed to discover Hyuk is riding with them instead of having brought his own car.

“Where am I going?” Hakyeon asks him once he’s ordered him twice to do up his belt.

Hongbin tells him which way to head, then most of the journey is quiet apart from the occasional murmur from Hyuk or Hakyeon saying something Hongbin doesn’t quite catch, his eyes beginning to droop a little in the darkness. Thoughts of his bed are beginning to sound more and more inviting.

He has to give more detailed directions the closer they get to his place, and then it isn’t long at all until Hakyeon is pulling up outside. Hongbin undoes his belt and shifts into the middle seat to lean forward and speak into Hakyeon's ear.

“Walk me up?” he asks, cheekily.

“I'll walk you up,” Hyuk offers, undoing his belt.

Hongbin chuckles. “No need. Thanks for the lift.”

“Don't forget your wallet,” Hakyeon says, sarcastically, and Hongbin throws his head back to laugh as he slides out of the car, the world spinning a little bit.

“How about you bring it up to me?” he asks before shutting the door and heading up the steps of his building.

He thinks this might be the first time he and Hakyeon have parted ways without there being a clear ‘winner’ between them, the first time the tension between them hasn’t unfolded into a raging storm. It actually feels a bit strange. Unfulfilled, just like when Hakyeon kicked him out before the sex between them could reach its peak. Unfinished business might be a better way of putting it, the two of them caught on the edge of a drop until one caves and gives in completely to the other.

Or perhaps he’s just being too dramatic. Too drunk. The first thing he needs to do is sleep this off and consider it again when he’s sober. In his state right now, he doesn’t like this vague feeling he’s getting that Hakyeon is never going to give in to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jaehwan finally makes an appearance in this series! Yay!
> 
> For anyone that missed it, I wrote a Wontaekbin oneshot set in an alternate version of this universe where they agree to have a threesome. It doesn't take place in House of Blossoms 'canon' and was just me indulging in a guilty pleasure haha. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624640) if you're interested!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think all us Starlights are a little down right now, so here, a present! (Finally! I won't blame you if you need to reread the last chapter to remember what the hell happened last time haha) This is quite a long chapter though, so I hope you enjoy!

“He's so not sexy when he's drunk,” Hakyeon murmurs, watching Hongbin climb the stairs of his building and waiting to make sure he gets inside without landing on his face.

“He's so into you,” is Hyuk’s response and Hakyeon wrinkles his nose.

“He is not,” he says, snorting as he pulls away from the curb when Hongbin lifts a hand in the air to wave them off without turning to look back.

“He couldn't take his eyes off you.”

“He was drunk. He was probably mourning that he had no one to go home with.”

“That's not how it looked to me.”

Hakyeon shakes his head but doesn't say anything. Whatever Hyuk saw was just another of Hongbin's acts to draw him in, ready to dash him to pieces again when they next see each other. He can guess what Hongbin really wants, and it would involve a hefty chunk of Hakyeon's pay cheque.

He can see Hyuk watching him from the corner of his eye.

“You really think he’s not interested anymore?” Hyuk asks.

“You know what happened the last time I saw him.”

_You had your chance._

After that disaster, Hakyeon may have decided to try playing a game of his own, but seeing Hongbin before his eyes again has knocked his confidence. He wasn’t exactly being truthful just now when he said Hongbin wasn’t still sexy. There was something different about this side of him, something looser and slower and understated – a smoulder instead of all-consuming – and he thinks he’d still like to be on the receiving end of it. It’s the reason why he made sure to drop Hongbin home first when it would have made more sense to take the route to Hyuk’s. He doesn’t want to be alone with him. Having others present keeps him focused and able to hold his own in front of Hongbin’s effortless allure, and he doesn’t want to crumble like he did that time when he climbed into his lap.

“Being drunk, he looked like he'd forgotten all about it,” Hyuk points out. “You did hear him talking about treats right? I'm pretty sure he was talking about getting his mouth around your cock.”

“Hyuk!” Hakyeon scolds, scandalised, and Hyuk cackles.

“Or maybe he wanted it the other way around,” he muses. “Was your ‘treat’ for him to kiss you? You really want it that bad?”

Hakyeon tries not to colour; he didn't realise Hyuk had heard. He shrugs. “It's become a matter of pride at this point. Anyway, wouldn't you?”

“It's not the hill I'd die on. Not if it got in the way of me getting other things.”

Hakyeon shakes his head despairingly at his lecherous grin and laughs. “I should have known that’s what you’d say.”

Mercifully, Hyuk drops the subject, but he can’t resist one more nudge when Hakyeon pulls up outside his apartment block and he starts undoing his seatbelt.

“I still think you should come with me.”

Hakyeon doesn't need to ask where. He rolls his eyes. “You're worse than Hongbin!”

Hyuk laughs. “Fine, fine! But if not now, then one day. Maybe after you’ve won this little game of yours. Give him his consolation prize.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” he says just before Hyuk closes the door.

They wave and then Hakyeon heads home, mind stuck in a loop as he reflects on the portion of the evening where Hongbin was present. He’d been prepared to see him in case Wonshik brought him up after their night out, but he’d been expecting for Hongbin to mostly ignore him and hammer home the point he’d made when they met last. Instead, he'd seemed a little subdued, and Hakyeon had felt his eyes on him as Hyuk had pointed out just now, but he doesn't believe for a second it was for the reasons Hyuk thinks. Hongbin is probably just planning to torture him nice and slow to make him regret his decision of kicking him out that time. If he puts any stock into the things Hyuk just said to him, he'll end up falling for Hongbin's ploy and make a fool of himself – _again_. All he should allow himself is to be glad that, for once in their short time knowing each other, he’s not the one who came off worse for wear.

 

*

 

With his and Hongbin’s run-ins being few and far between, he’s expecting at least another few weeks to go by before they see each other again. Instead, they end up bumping into each other in one of the unlikeliest places only a few days later.

Hakyeon has nipped into the nearest supermarket on the way home from work, remembering he's in need of some bananas for his breakfast in the morning. He’s standing amongst the fruit and veg considering between two bunches when a voice speaks in his ear.

“I wonder what you're going to be doing with those.”

Hakyeon jumps and his head whips over his shoulder, staring at Hongbin standing with his forearms leant on the handle of his trolley. He's glancing at the bananas in Hakyeon's hands with a raised eyebrow and suggestive grin.

When he’s over the shock, Hakyeon manages to roll his eyes and puts one of the bunches back. “Are you following me?”

“I was here before you,” Hongbin points out, nodding at his half-full trolley, and Hakyeon realises this is probably the nearest supermarket to Hongbin’s building.

He turns to face him and watches Hongbin get distracted for a moment, his eyes trailing down Hakyeon’s body to take in every detail of the suit he’s wearing. It’s one of the many bespoke suits he owns, his required work uniform, and though this one is basic compared to some of his others – just a navy three-piece suit with blue and white gingham shirt, a lighter weight now they’re at the cusp of summer – the fit is what’s drawing Hongbin’s eye.

Hakyeon knows how he looks.

His lips twist smugly, remembering the time Hongbin saw him in his sweats and how defenceless he'd felt. In comparison, this is like battle armour.

Hongbin’s expression is perfectly neutral when he meets Hakyeon’s eyes again, but Hakyeon knows he’s smirking and makes no attempt to stop, even when Hongbin coolly raises an eyebrow.

He looks over the contents of Hongbin’s trolley, at fresh pasta and cream and chicken breasts and vegetables. Actual ingredients. “Not what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting? Freezer meals and packets? Unlike Wonshik, I do know my way around a kitchen.”

Hakyeon is already starting to walk away, past the rest of the fruit in the aisle and in the direction of the tills. All that’s going through his head right now is to remain as aloof as possible, reminding himself not to give Hongbin the attention he craves. If he’s going to keep the upper hand here, he needs to keep that in mind. He doesn't have Hyuk or Taekwoon’s presence to keep him in check this time.

Hongbin’s trolley squeaks behind as he tries to catch up and Hakyeon smiles to himself.

“I'll believe that when I see it,” he taunts.

“Tomorrow night,” Hongbin says, and it draws Hakyeon up short.

He turns to look at him in his confusion. “What?”

Hongbin looks pleased to finally have his attention. “Wonshik and Taekwoon are coming over for dinner at six. Come along and I'll prove it.”

Hakyeon turns around fully and gives him a considering look, eyes narrowed.

“What?” Hongbin asks, perplexed.

“Just wondering what your motive is.”

“No motive. Just some food shared between friends,” he says, lightly.

“Friends?” Hakyeon snorts and Hongbin laughs too.

“Taekwoon keeps telling me we need to start over.”

“You’re not the only one,” Hakyeon grumbles.

“If you come along tomorrow, we can show him that we can play nice.”

 _Play_ is the keyword. Hakyeon knows that, just like him, Hongbin has no intention of letting this go. He pauses to think about it.

“I finish work late tomorrow.”

“How late?”

“I wouldn’t have time to go home and change.”

Hongbin’s eyes flicker down to his suit and Hakyeon is filled with a swell of satisfaction.

“That's not a problem. But if you want to make sure you're comfortable, it doesn't matter if you're a little late.”

There's no way Hakyeon is passing up his chance to bring Hongbin to his knees. His mind is already racing through his work wardrobe for the best outfit to do it.

“Okay, tomorrow it is. What's your apartment number?”

“I'm in the loft.”

 _Of course._ Knowing what Wonshik's apartment is like, Hongbin's is probably just as luxurious. “Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, sometime after six.”

“See you then.”

He leaves Hongbin behind and joins the queue of the emptiest checkout, refusing to look back and see if he’s watching, no matter how much he's tempted.

He only came in for bananas and now he's not sure what to do with this unexpected situation he's found himself in. He’s going to Hongbin’s apartment? He starts to get carried away, imagining what he might be able to make happen if he stays once Taekwoon and Wonshik leave, and he has to give himself a shake. That sort of haste is what got him into trouble last time. No. He needs to continue on his path of treating Hongbin with disinterest. He can't let this opportunity go to waste.

As soon as he gets home, he texts Hyuk with the new development and his phone rings immediately in response.

“He asked you on a date?” Hyuk asks as soon as he answers.

Hakyeon fumbles with the glass of water he’s pouring. “What? No! Taekwoon and Wonshik are going to be there too.”

“So, it's a double date.”

“ _No_. I just implied I didn't believe he could cook so he invited me over to prove me wrong.”

“He's cooking you dinner? Like a date?”

Hakyeon can hear the way he's grinning and he throws his head back to groan. “Hyuk! It's not a date!”

“Okay, okay!” he laughs. “But it's obvious he wants to see you again.”

“I really don't think Hongbin cares about—”

“Hakyeon, listen to me,” Hyuk interrupts, all trace of humour disappeared. “If you keep up with this _woe is me, he's_ _so unattainable_ routine, you're never going to get what you want.”

Hakyeon pauses to let that sink in and then heaves a sigh, leaning his elbows on the kitchen counter and rubbing at his eyes. “You’re right.”

“If he was really no longer interested, he wouldn't need to give you the time of day, let alone invite you round for dinner.”

“You’re right,” Hakyeon says again. He can’t let himself get distracted by Hongbin’s confidence. He needs to fight back with some of his own, to show him that it’s just a matter of when, not if, Hongbin is going to give in to him.

“After what happened last time when all he had to do was look at you for you to cave—” (Hakyeon winces – Hyuk hadn't been impressed when he told him about that) “—he's probably hoping you'll stick around after Taekwoon and Wonshik leave. If he thinks he's got you wrapped around his finger, you need to prove to him otherwise.”

Hakyeon can’t help bristling. “I’m not wrapped around his finger.”

“Exactly. He isn’t a god,” Hyuk continues. “He’s got his weaknesses just like everyone else. You just need to think of yourself as one of those weaknesses. You’re irresistible and he doesn’t stand a chance.”

“I’m irresistible,” Hakyeon agrees, though his confidence is still a little shaky as the words come out of his mouth. He knows it's easy enough to say the words now, but when he's faced with Hongbin, he's not sure if that mindset will just fly straight out of his head. He can't be alone with him, that's for sure. “And to make sure I can't cave like _last time,_ I'll leave first so he can't corner me.”

“Good. Anything else and he'll have the upper hand.”

“You don't need to worry. I learnt my lesson.” He's still having flashbacks even now, flushing hot and cold as he pictures what his face must have looked like when Hongbin tossed him aside. He wants revenge so fucking bad, even while he knows that mentality probably won't lead him anywhere good.

They end the call after Hyuk has wished him luck, and Hakyeon just wishes he didn't need it. But as he starts preparing his dinner, he can't stop thinking about what tomorrow might bring. About what the future might hold in general. He knows there are three options ahead of them: either Hongbin kisses him, Hakyeon books him, or they forget about the whole thing entirely. The second option isn’t happening, but it’s the idea of the third that lingers at the back of his mind all evening and into the next day. But even as that thought fills him with dread, he starts wondering how Hongbin might feel about it. Would it drive him crazy to know all of this has been for nothing and Hakyeon will forever be his version of the one that got away? Is that something Hakyeon could use to his advantage?

He's still thinking about it when he pulls into a parking space just down the road from Hongbin's apartment at twenty past six the next night. He's glad to have passed Wonshik's ridiculous car parked a little bit closer to the building, alleviating his nerves that he might have arrived first despite his lateness and would have to spend time with Hongbin alone. He pauses before getting out, taking a deep breath and reminding himself of Hyuk’s pep talk.

_You’re irresistible. He doesn’t stand a chance._

His outfit is carefully crafted: a charcoal suit, pinstripe, with peaked lapels and double-breasted waistcoat. His shirt is crisp white against a deep red tie with matching pocket square, and he was immeasurably smug earlier that day at Taekwoon’s double-take when he showed up for work.

 _He won’t know what hit him_ , is what he’d said, appreciatively. The boost to his confidence hadn’t lasted though. Taekwoon had told him in the next breath that Wonshik couldn’t believe Hongbin invited him because he never lets any “conquests” near his apartment. It made Hakyeon start to wonder if it’s because Hongbin no longer views him as one, but he was quick to shake it off. This isn’t the time for him to doubt. He needs every shred of confidence he can get for when he’s faced with Hongbin in a minute’s time.

He can see now that it’s daylight that Hongbin’s apartment block is smaller than he’d been expecting, definitely smaller than Wonshik’s, but it’s more modern than his own. A camera fitted into the speaker means he’s buzzed up without needing to announce himself, and there’s not a single smear on the mirrored walls of the lift, the railings around the edges a dark wood and polished to a shine. It moves on its own once the doors close without him needing to push a button, and there are doors opposite the ones he’d gotten in by. It’s these that open to let him out – straight into Hongbin’s apartment.

A warm swell of air hits him, rich with garlic and creamy cheese, and it sets his mouth watering, but he’s so distracted by what he’s seeing, he doesn’t have a chance to savour it. His eyes dart around, trying to disguise the awe on his face as he takes it all in. The loft is one open area, just like Wonshik’s place, the lounge to the left towards the front of the building and the kitchen to the right – pots bubbling on the stove and the oven grill switched on. But unlike Wonshik’s apartment, there’s a second floor above the kitchen reached by an open staircase hugging the wall opposite the door, and Hakyeon guesses it must lead to the bedroom. The ceiling above the second floor is flat, but it slopes down over the lounge and is fitted with skylights allowing beams of golden sunlight to flood the apartment with a healthy glow. Coupled with the hardwood flooring and notes of red in the colour scheme, the space feels warm and inviting, in stark contrast to the almost-clinical whiteness of Wonshik's place that he's always wondered how Taekwoon could stand. It’s more compact, cosier, like a place Hakyeon would comfortably retreat to when he wanted to ignore the world outside. With Hongbin’s private nature, he can’t say he’s surprised.

The man in question is standing in the entryway waiting for him, drying his hands on a teatowel. He’s wearing light blue jeans, barefoot, and a blue-and-white-striped short-sleeved polo, buttoned all the way up. His hair is swept off his face, and it reminds Hakyeon of the night they first met at the New Year, five months ago, only now it’s a lighter brown instead of the auburn it had been back then. It’s all topped off with his usual sunny smile and he just looks like the personification of summer. Hakyeon can almost hear waves lapping at a beach. In all, his outfit is nothing spectacular, but he wonders if that’s the point. The type of effort that looks effortless.

He tries not to purse his lips at the fact that the distraction of the apartment means he missed what Hongbin’s reaction was upon seeing him.

“Nice place,” he says in lieu of a greeting. It’s so nice he doesn’t even begrudge saying it. Though he does remember Hongbin using those exact words to describe Hakyeon’s home and he feels belated chagrin to know he had this for comparison.

“Thanks. Glad you could make it,” Hongbin says, courteously, but he looks pleased by the compliment.

“Thanks for the invite.”

“Come on in.”

Hakyeon steps forward as Hongbin gestures towards the lounge with a gracious sweep of his arm where Taekwoon and Wonshik are sitting on a red three-seater sofa arranged with a matching armchair.

“Want something to drink? Wine?”

“Just a small one.”

As Hongbin heads to the kitchen, Hakyeon pauses to shrug out of his suit jacket to hang it with Taekwoon's light coat by the lift doors. He rolls his sleeves to his elbows as he heads to the sofa where Taekwoon already has a glass of wine in hand, Wonshik drinking something clear and fizzy. Behind them, in the back left corner by a couple of book shelves, is a sort of reading nook, complete with one of those hanging pod chairs so luxuriously laden with pillows that Hakyeon is itching with the desire to leap in and curl up.

Hongbin returns then with his glass of wine, and Hakyeon's earlier disappointment is forgotten, because this time he gets the perfect view of the way Hongbin falters ever so slightly when he catches sight of him now, left in his waistcoat and forearms exposed. Hongbin carries on like nothing happened and hands the glass over. Hakyeon’s eyes sparkle with amusement as he raises it to take a sip, though the feeling is muted slightly by a smile playing around the corner of Hongbin's mouth as he holds his gaze.

 _I know what you're doing_ is what that look says, and Hakyeon tries to broadcast _And yet it's working anyway_ in return.

Hongbin smiles wider, but doesn’t retaliate further. “Dinner’s almost ready,” he says to the room at large, heading back to the kitchen.

Hakyeon takes a seat beside Taekwoon and looks up at the skylights overhead. The sofa is placed perfectly so that when he leans his head comfortably back against the cushions, his upturned face looks directly out of the windows. The angle means the view of the sky is uninterrupted by the surrounding buildings, offering a snapshot of perfect blue and trails of clouds like cotton candy. Hongbin must get some glorious sunsets.

He glances over his shoulder at Hongbin in the kitchen, stirring a pot with one hand and lifting a steamer off the hob with the other. Hakyeon looks away as he turns to head to the sink.

“It’s just about ready, if you want to come over,” Hongbin calls.

“This had better be good,” Wonshik warns as they all migrate over to the table.

Hongbin doesn’t look nervous at all. He smiles with his usual unflinching confidence and Hakyeon wishes he didn’t find it so attractive.

The dining table is square with one seat on each side, and he rejoices when Taekwoon and Wonshik take adjacent seats instead of sitting opposite each other as they had at Wonshik’s fateful birthday meal. But as he sets his wine on a coaster and takes a seat himself, he realises that there’s actually no good option here. The table is intimate, and whether opposite or next to Hongbin, he’s still going to be too close.

He watches as Hongbin starts dishing pasta onto plates, soaking in a rich-looking creamy sauce, stringy with cheese, with chunks of broccoli, red pepper and chicken throughout. Hakyeon’s mouth is starting to water and he realises he’s ravenous as Hongbin carries over a plate for Hakyeon and Taekwoon before returning for the other two. Seeing the meal in front of him, he’s impressed with Hongbin’s wine choice: a buttery Chardonnay that will pair nicely with the flavour combinations. He wonders if he knew it himself, looked up advice or had a bit of blind luck.

They wait as Hongbin takes a seat, and Hakyeon thinks they’re all impatient to finally taste it.

“Dig in,” Hongbin encourages, and they don’t need telling twice.

It tastes even better than he was expecting, full of cheese and garlic, good, hearty comfort food that’s so satisfying as it fills his stomach. Taekwoon showers Hongbin with praise as they eat, which really ends up being all the conversation that passes between them, too intent on shovelling it down. Hakyeon doesn’t want to be too quick to give his seal of approval, not when the whole reason he’s here is because Hongbin wants to prove he can cook. He’s disappointed when he drags his final piece of pasta around his plate to collect the last of the sauce, but really it was the perfect amount, leaving him pleasantly warm and full. He swills a sip of wine slowly around his mouth, savouring the taste, and then sits back, Taekwoon the last to finish eating a few seconds later, heaving a satisfied sigh.

Hongbin waits a few moments before asking, “So, what did you think?”

Hakyeon knows Hongbin is directing it at him. “It was good.”

“Good?” Hongbin echoes with an eyebrow raised, like he's really asking _Is that it?_

“Yeah. You’ve proved you’re better than Wonshik in the kitchen.”

“So that’s what this was about?” asks Taekwoon. “How good of a cook you are?”

“Yeah.”

Wonshik pulls a face of disbelief and does the gesture of bunny ear quote marks before saying, “Just fuck already.” Taekwoon nearly chokes with laughter on his wine as Hakyeon and Hongbin’s eyes meet across the table. “Or make out, or whatever it is you’re waiting for. Stop playing with your food.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” he and Hongbin ask in unison, and they both smile, eyes locked.

“There’d be a lot of fun. _A lot_ ,” Wonshik points out.

“Just leave them to it,” Taekwoon murmurs, placing his hand over Wonshik’s on the table and squeezing. “Let them take the long way round.”

Hakyeon honestly doesn't know if they're ever going to get there. With their track record, it's like they're on different paths entirely with no chance for them to intersect.

Hongbin stays silent, but he gets to his feet to start clearing away the plates and they return to their seats in the lounge. The sun is starting to set, pastel blue fading into pastel pink, and Hakyeon stares up at the skylight for a moment to take a snapshot in his mind. Sitting down now, he’s only just noticing a door ahead leading out to a balcony where a table and set of chairs are covered over, and he wonders if they’ll get some use in the coming summer months. He looks around at the rest of the place for anything else he missed, and when he looks up at the level above, he can just make out the foot of Hongbin’s bed. It’s probably a good thing he can’t see it properly. He doesn’t need to imagine what it would be like for Hongbin to take him up there.

Hongbin joins them this time, taking the armchair, and Hakyeon stares when he catches sight of Hongbin’s toes scrunching in the fluffy rug spreading beneath the sofa. It’s such a vulnerable little gesture, so uncalculated in comparison to their other interactions, and it hits him, where it really should have already, that this is Hongbin’s home. He can be comfortable here. Hakyeon doesn’t understand why Hongbin would want to invite him into this space, not when they’ve already both implied that they’re not friends and Wonshik said he’s just a conquest. Unless, of course, this entire thing is one big plot to ensnare him. He pushes that thought aside. Now he’s just getting paranoid, unable to parse what’s part of their game and what’s harmless. He needs to remember that he’s not that special. They might have a bit of back and forth going on, but it’s not going to be that elaborate. It’s probably a sign he needs to call it a night.

With his full stomach though, all he wants to do is relax and let his eyes droop, but he knows he needs to leave. If he lets himself get comfortable, he might start thinking it's a good idea to hang around even when Taekwoon and Wonshik leave. Thankfully, his chance to excuse himself comes not long later when Hongbin pours Taekwoon some more wine and asks if Hakyeon wants anything else.

“No, thanks. I should head home. It will be nice to get out of these clothes.”

“I’m sure Hongbin won’t mind helping you out of them if you stick around,” Wonshik says, deadpan, like he couldn’t find what’s going on between the two of them any more tedious at this point.

Hongbin's gaze flickers with heat, trailing down Hakyeon’s torso to his waistcoat buttons and back up to his face. _This_ is what Hakyeon has grown to expect from him. _This_ is part of the game. It’s the same look that had seduced Hakyeon into climbing into his lap before and he reminds himself it's most likely just a ploy so he can draw him in then throw him out on his ass as payback.

Hakyeon smiles, regardless, and says, brightly, “I’m sure he was looking forward to it, but I need to be up early tomorrow. Sorry to disappoint.”

He finishes off the last sip of his wine and climbs to his feet, and Hongbin stands too to escort him to the door. He takes his suit jacket off the hook and puts it on, fastening a button.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says to Taekwoon. “See you later, Wonshik.”

“See ya.”

“Don't go anywhere,” Hongbin says over his shoulder to the two still sat on the sofa, and Hakyeon raises an eyebrow.

“You don't need to walk me to my car.”

“But I'm going to anyway,” he says, slipping his feet into some flipflops.

“It's not going to get you in my pants this time,” he warns as Hongbin pushes the button for the lift. It’s not the exact same situation, but Hongbin understands what he’s saying anyway and rolls his eyes.

“I didn't do that before just to get in your pants. I would have driven you home either way. I'm not an asshole.”

Hakyeon stifles a burst of laughter as the lift doors open, but Wonshik laughs hard enough for the two of them, filling the apartment with it.

“Could have fooled me,” Hakyeon says as they step inside.

Hongbin smiles, looking too smug for Hakyeon’s liking, and he leans back on the railing and crosses his arms, waiting for the doors to close before he says, “I think you like that I'm a bit of an asshole.”

“The few things I like about you have absolutely nothing to do with your personality,” Hakyeon corrects, giving a quick scan of his body with his eyes to make his point. He's trying to ignore the enclosed space, the palpable tension, that if he leans forward just a bit, he might catch a hint of Hongbin's aftershave reaching out for him. This situation is the very thing he was trying to avoid. He isn’t prepared for this.

Hongbin looks pleased at that, but says nothing as the lift reaches ground level and they head outside. He doesn’t speak again until they reach the bottom of the front steps.

“You know, maybe Wonshik had a point.”

Hakyeon knows exactly what he’s referring to. “Which part, the making out, or the fucking?” He already knows the answer. He just wishes it was _Both_.

“I could fit you in tomorrow.”

Hakyeon snorts his amusement, trying to swallow down a note of bitterness. That’s all he’d be to Hongbin? Just filling a slot in his schedule? Hakyeon will never let himself be reduced to that, but it does make him genuinely curious.

“In all seriousness, do you really think I’m ever going to go for that?” he asks, glancing at Hongbin in time to catch a flash of something, like he bites at his bottom lip but is quick to release it.

Hakyeon knows he’s about to make a serious gamble, but the expression cements a decision he’d been toying with.

“Look, you made your stance clear when we last saw each other at my place. I know you want me to pay for it, which is never going to happen no matter what you try, and I won’t have sex with you if you won’t kiss me.” He stops at his car and turns to face him, shrugging. “We're at a stalemate. So let's forget about it already.”

Hongbin raises an eyebrow, hands stuffed in his pockets. There’s a chill in the air, falling short of a balmy summer night. “Forget about it? You think you can manage that?”

Hakyeon feigns surprise. “Of course. Unless that's too difficult for you?” He smirks and it's his turn to lean back and cross his arms. “No one would blame you. I am hard to forget.”

“You really think so?” Hongbin asks, dismissively, but Hakyeon's smile doesn't fade.

He pushes off of the car and steps into Hongbin's space. “Yeah. And I think you agree. Otherwise, why did you follow me out here? Why did you invite me tonight? And don’t try to tell me it was to prove you can cook.” He isn’t sure where his confidence is coming from but he doesn’t let himself falter, remembering Hyuk’s encouragement, and one of his observations. “You wanted to see me again.” But it’s more than that, he realises, the reason for Hongbin standing in front of him, here. He says it as soon as it hits him. “You wanted to be alone with me.”

Hongbin starts to smile as Hakyeon talks, shaking his head. “You're a cocky little shit.”

Hakyeon chuckles, staring straight into his eyes, feeling invincible. “I seem to remember you enjoying that when you were stretching me open on your fingers.”

Hongbin's amusement disappears, his eyes going dark in a way that makes Hakyeon's heart pound. He clings onto his composure and flashes Hongbin a smile.

“Thanks for the meal.” He turns to open his car door but almost gasps when Hongbin presses up against his back and grabs his wrist.

There’s a breathy quality to his voice as he speaks, alongside authority and danger, the kind Hakyeon wants to push back against until Hongbin snaps, just like he had the night of Wonshik’s birthday when they’d fallen into bed together. “You can try to hide behind that smile all you want, but I know you want me. How many times have you laid in your bed thinking about the way I fucked you? Have you been wishing I'd come over? Have you been imagining how I'll hold you down and give it to you the way we both know you need? I bet you're _aching_ for it.”

The words creep into his ears as if from the lips of a devil on his shoulder. He wants to close his eyes and go limp against him, tilt his head to the side and submit. He wants the hand around his wrist to squeeze, just a little. To hold him down exactly as Hongbin described. But he can see Hongbin's face in the reflection of his car window and knows Hongbin can see him just as clearly. Instead, he smiles.

Hongbin's words may hit way too close to the truth, but he doesn't need to know that. “You're not my only avenue if I’m looking for sex.”

Hongbin snorts in disbelief. “And how many people have you been with since me?”

“Two,” he answers, without hesitation, and then more words tumble from his mouth before he can really think them through. “Three if we're counting a blowjob in a bathroom stall at Jungle.” Despite being unplanned, he's proud of how naturally the lies leave his tongue. The numbers are small enough to sound like the undoubtable truth, especially since it’s been four months. Hongbin's eyes narrow with suspicion in the car window regardless, and when he speaks, his voice is dripping with scepticism.

“I can't imagine you getting on your knees in a club toilet.”

Hakyeon turns his head until their eyes meet over his shoulder, their lips only inches away. He quirks an eyebrow in confusion. “I didn't say I was the one on my knees,” he murmurs.

Hongbin's lips part and Hakyeon gives him one last look before he shakes him off and finally climbs into the car.

“You should probably get back. Who knows what Taekwoon and Wonshik are getting up to.”

Hongbin seems to be caught so off guard that he doesn’t even make a quip about hoping they are up to something so he can watch. He’s looking at him with contemplative eyes, but Hakyeon can’t tell if it’s because he’s trying to discern the lies or if he’s reassessing his plan of attack. Whatever the answer, Hakyeon doesn’t give him time to gather himself.

“Good night,” he says, pleasantly, before pulling the door shut and starting the car. He gives Hongbin a wave but can't make out his expression in the darkness. He keeps his own expression neutral but he's actually shaking as he drives away. It’s not until he’s turned right at the end of the street that he lets his victory sink in, lets it show on his face.

Hongbin pressing against his back had felt like desperation. It’s like he could feel Hakyeon slipping through his fingers – unravelling from the one he’d effortlessly been wrapped around – and was flailing to turn it back in his favour. He really hopes that’s the case. He hopes it’s wrapped Hongbin around _his_ finger. If he’s pushed him too far and Hongbin is just going to shrug and let him go, label him a lost cause, Hakyeon knows he’s going to be gutted. Capital G Gutted.

As he drives, he starts to wonder when this became what his life revolves around. When did he last have this much excitement? He thinks of Taekwoon and Wonshik last year, but that wasn’t happening to him. Thinking back on that now, it’s so strange to realise he’s been pulled into that world despite how he’d been content to watch from the sidelines, despite how he’d resisted Hyuk’s wheedling. Back then, it had been some faceless organisation full of people Taekwoon and Hyuk – mainly Hyuk – were using. Hakyeon had only spared them a thought to wonder how they could possibly work a profession like that, but hadn’t considered them further. Now, an ex- and current prostitute are part of his daily life, becoming friends. Or whatever he and Wonshik are to each other. Whatever he and Hongbin are. Where will he be another year from now?

When he gets home, he has a text waiting for him from Taekwoon, one that makes him bubble with laughter.

_Where did Hongbin get the idea that you're the sort of person to go around receiving blowjobs in club toilets?_

Hakyeon texts back. _You didn't tell him it was a lie, did you?_

 _Of course not. I might not approve of this route you're taking, but I'm still going to play along._ Then he sends, _Wonshik was even helping your case. He was telling him he’s going to make sure he hooks you up with someone to give you another on your birthday._

His birthday is at the end of the month and he’s already invited Hyuk and Taekwoon – and Wonshik – out to their usual club on the Saturday after. He’s vowed that he’s going to finally put an end to this dry spell and enjoy himself even though he knows it’s going to be difficult to drop these standards Hongbin has set for him. He’d rather Hongbin didn’t know about the night out so he can’t manage to turn up and dangle himself in front of him – probably while draping himself over someone else.

_I hope you didn’t tell him when and where it is._

_Don’t worry. Wonshik said Saturday nights are the most popular at Hongbin’s job so he’ll have been booked already. He can’t be there._ Then he sends, _Wonshik is laughing at him again which is just making him irritable. Maybe you did something right?_

Hakyeon reads the text over and over, forcing himself to put his phone down when he realises he's just been sat there grinning for who knows how long. He feels like he’s floating as he changes out of his clothes and starts to get ready for bed. So _this_ is what it feels like to come out on top for once? He could definitely get used to this. The whole evening went better than he could possibly have hoped for. He just wonders what exactly Hongbin was hoping to get out of it.

Before he turns in for the night, he fires off a text to Hyuk, smiling all the while.

_Success._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s about time Hakyeon had a win for once haha. I did umm and ahh for ages over whether to keep the part in about Hakyeon mentioning the fake blowjob, but imagining Hongbin’s reaction to it was way too good for me to pass up so I just went with it!
> 
> I really feel like there was a bit in this chapter that I'd left marked for me to edit, but I couldn't find it when scrolling over and over it, so if you spotted anything weird, please let me know haha

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [@chimwonshik](http://chimwonshik.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
